Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Axsics
Summary: Kei-chan, Me, and Ramen-chan,  My sister, gather the Hetalia cast into one big room for truth or dare. WARNING: Yaoi, cussing, etc etc. M for language and kissing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Kei-chan: Hello! Welcome to Hetalia truth or dare!

Ramen-chan: Where the crap is the Hetalia cast.

Kei-chan: ….Damnit!…I knew I was forgetting something!

Ramen-chan: -_-'

Kei-chan: *Claps hands twice and Hetalia characters appear*

England: What the bloody hell am I doing here?

America: Yo! Its my fellow Americans! *Claps hands with Kei and Ramen*

China: What are we doing here, aru?

Kei-chan: You are here to play TRUTH OR DARE!

Sealand: Truth or dare? I love games! But why do I have to play with stupid England?

England: Sealand, you bloody git! *Chases after the terrified Sealand, angrily*

Ramen-chan: Anyway, since this is the first chapter WE will come up with the dares and/or truths!

Kei-chan: With yaoi?

Ramen-chan: …*sigh* maybe.

**Ramen's dares**

**For Russia: I dare Russia to do his victory dance while saying Vodka!**

**For Poland: Kiss Lithuania and then ask for his hand in marriage. :3**

**For France: Blow a kiss to Romano.**

Kei-chan: Dang, nice dares.

Ramen-chan: Go on Russia do the dance. The one from when you beat up Lithuania and Poland!

Russia: *Smilles and starts jumping around* Vodka, Vodka, Vodka, Vodka, Vodka-

Ramen-chan: Awwww, he is so kawaii!

Kei-chan: I'm gonna do France's dare next.

France: Ohohoho. *Blows kiss to Romano*

Romano: Stay the hell away from me _bastardo_!

Kei-chan: Aaaand finally we have the kiss and marry dare!

Lithuania: Is this really necessary?

Ramen-chan: Come on, it's for the yaoi fangirls of the world!

Lithuania:…..

Poland: *walks over to Lithuania and calmly gets up on his tippy toes and kisses Lthuania.*

Lithuania: *Blushes and kisses back*

Poland: *Pulls away* You should, like, totally agree to marry me.

Lithuania: O-ok…

Kei-chan: Wiiiiiiiiiin!

Ramen-chan: I love my mind :D

Kei-chan: Sorry that is all, we hope to get lots of truths and dares seeing as Ramen's mind is too bad to even thing of asking only a truth -_-'. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please revieiw!

_Thanks for reading this. It is my first fanfiction thing and I really like truth or dare so I hope I don't suck too bad. Thanks for reading! Please pleaaaase send in dares and truths! _

_Oh and sorry I have some rules-_

_You can have yaoi but no lemon please. You can have hinted lemon but I will not write full scenes cause I am not comfortable with that._

_Please do not ask for things involving Seychelles, Taiwan, south Korea, or Hong Kong because I do not read the manga so much and they have not been in the anime._

_You can do any yaoi couple you feel like but I probably will not do an on-going relationship with them throughout besides romanoxspain._

_Again thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Truth or Dare Part 2~**_

Ramen-chan: *Taps foot impatiently* Where the hell is she?

China: Who are you looking for, aru?

Ramen-chan: Freakin' Kei! She should've been here by now!

(Kei runs into the room, slamming the door shut.)

Kei-chan: Oh. - *Glares at England*

England: What the bloody hell are you staring at me for?

Kei-chan: *walks over and grabs the British man by the front of the shirt* If you EVER get your freakin' army to cause an Italian stampede EVER again while I'm in Italy, I will KILL you!

Italy: Ve~?

Kei-chan: AND YOU!

Italy: *Pouts* But I cannot help it. England is scary! *Hides behind Germany, shaking*

Kei-chan: Whatever, lets just do this before Ramen gets sidetracked and goes stalking yaoi fanfictions on the internet.

Ramen-chan: Hey, hey Kei? Guess what?

Kei-chan: Hm?

Ramen-chan: Shutup!

Japan: Okay, whire these two are busy tarking. Here is the next dare.

_**From BlueCat236-**_

_**I dare France to go streaking**_

England: Oh come on! NOBODY with bloody eyesockets wants to see that!

Prussia: Nobody with my caliber of awesome wants to see his friend nude!

Ramen-chan: Unless you're gay. :3

Prussia: I am not gay!

Hungary: That's not what these pictures tell me~!

(Looks over Hungary's shoulder at pictures of him and France)

Prussia: What the fuck! I would never do any of that!

France: Ohohoho, Prussia you naughty thing.

Prussia: Shut the hell up! *Starts to strangle France*

Kei-chan: I think we lost sight of this….

Everyone else: *Nods in agreement*

Ramen-chan: Can we PLEASE get on with the dare before I get a migraine?

Spain: Oi, Ramen! I didn't know you were so eager to see France naked!

Ramen-chan: W-what? Don't turn this on me!

America: Wow dude, that's just sick.

Ramen-chan: I don't want to see France nude!

France: Ohohoho, all you had to do was ask (or dare).

Ramen-chan: Waaah! *Breaks down and goes into emo corner*

Kei-chan: That wasn't nice guys.

Spain: But it was funny, no?

Kei-chan: Whatever.

France: Ok, and as for the dare! *Tears of clothes* Now where should I run?

America: Disney Land!

England: No! Don't destroy those poor kids minds forever!

America: Comeooon man dooooo it!

France: *Smirks and walks away*

(Faint screaming and police sirens are heard)

Italy: Ve~? Why is Big Brother France being handcuffed?

Germany: Because he is a sick sick bastard.

Romano: That's my line you potato eating idiot!

Italy: Romanooooo!

Kei-chan: Anyway it looks like I'll be ending this since Ramen is still in emo corner *Hears sobbing* and won't be coming out for a while! PLEASE SEND IN THOSE DARES! If you do, I will do more dares. It just this was like the only one!

_Well that's it. If you need the rules look in chapter one because I am too freaking lazy to rewrite it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truth or Dare chapter 3**_

Kei-chan: Well, good news. I FINALLY got Ramen out of emo corner. It involved France taking a flight to Antarctica and NEVER coming back…just kidding. But it could happen!

Romano: If it's fucking true that Ramen is back, then where the hell is the bitch?

Spain: Oh Lovi, be nice~.

Romano: Shut the hell up, tomato bastard!

Kei-chan: To answer your question…pfft Lovi…Ramen is with Hungary and Japan watching yaoi. Although, with you guys I honestly don't think we need the internet for that.

Romano: Chigii! I will fucking kill you, piece of- *insults get quieter as Spain drags him off*

England: What a bloody loud mouth.

Kei-chan: Oh, hey there England. Have you seen everyone else?

England: Sealand is making renovations to his 'country', France is doing his hair, America went to McDonalds, and-

Kei-chan: MCDONALDS? Damnit! I should have told him to get me some! I'll be back.

England: Stupid Americans..

Ramen-chan: Well, I guess I can take over.

Russia: Da.

England: Oh hello, Russia. How long have you been there?

Russia: I like to listen to others talk and stay silent to do so.

England: You should talk more, git!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

Ramen-chan: ANYWAY! Moving on to our first dare!

_**SaixPuppy777-**_

_**Dare Russia or England to kiss the person they like. :3**_

Ramen-chan: WELL! Due to lack of content in these chapters, Why not both of them kiss who they like~

England: But I hate everybody!

Ramen-chan: Oooh, that can't be true now can it?

England: But it IS!

America: Yo dudes! I'm back from McDonalds!

Kei-chan: Damn, double cheeseburgers are good. *Slurps on coke*

England: *Shakes head* I-if…if I had to choose then- *Quickly walks forward and pecks America on the lips* Gross! He tastes like stupid cheeseburgers! *Rubs mouth*

Kei-chan: What the HELL did I miss?

Ramen-chan: The first dare of this chapter.

Kei-chan: GOD DAMNIT!

Ramen-chan: Okay missy, that earns five sugars!

Kei-chan: *grumbles* sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar….THERE HAPPY?

Ramen-chan: *Smirks* very.

England: Okay, well I had to kiss my favorite person what about you Russia?

Russia: Well Lithuania is my favorite…so…. *Walks over to Lithuania who starts shaking*

(Poland runs in and steps in front of Lithuania)

Poland: If you take one step closer to Lithuania I will like, totally make your capital Warsaw!

Russia: *Grins* Lighten up annoying one, it is just a dare~

Poland: A dare that should not have taken place! Kiss your second favorite!

Russia: *Pouts* But it said faaaavorite!

Lithuania: P-Poland, i-if its just a dare, it's should be fine….

Poland: YOU'RE LIKE, TOTALLY CHEATING ON ME AREN'T YOU?

Lithuania: No! Waaaah?

Russia: *Sighs* I don't like Lithuania anymore,da? China~

(China walks into the room at the sound of his name)

China: What is it, aru?

Russia: *Walks over and grabs China's shoulders and kissed him sweetly on the lips before pulling away and smiling*

China: W-wha? What the hell, aru?

Russia: Become one with Russia, da?

China: Nooo, aruuuu! *Runs away*

Russia: That is ok, everybody will eventually become one with Russia…

Kei-chan: God this chapter is messed up. -_-'

Ramen-chan: I'd say, we are barely in it and we created it!

Kei-chan: Fine, we have to talk for at least 3 more-

Prussia: The awesome me is back, guys!

Kei-chan: DAMNIT PRUSSIA!

(Kei proceeds to tackle Prussia and claw at his face while Ramen sweatrops.)

Ramen-chan: This next dare was not in the reviews but was brought upon by my retarded friends.

_**Retarded friends-**_

_**Everybody: I dare everybody to play Just Dance!**_

England: Just Dance? Japan wouldn't you know about this?

Japan: Just Dance is a video game for the wii in which many peopre can get together and dance and try to get high scores.

Italy: Sounds like fun ve~

Romano: It does, fucking, not! Sounds like something retarded tomato bastard would do.

Spain: Only with you, Lovi~

Ramen-chan: Oh oh oh! I wanna play Eye of the Tiger!

Kei-chan: You ALWAYS wanna play Eye of the Tiger!

Ramen-chan: It's soooo fun, who wants to play with me?

Italy: I will ve~

Ramen-chan: Sweet!

(Everybody heads into the game room and people who are not dancing at the moment sit on couches.)

_Risin' up, back on the street _

_Did my time, took my chances _

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times, it happens too fast _

_You change your passion for glory _

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them alive _

_Chorus: _

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight _

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

_Face to face, out in the heat _

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry _

_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street _

_For we kill with the skill to survive _

_chorus _

_Risin' up, straight to the top _

_Have the guts, got the glory _

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

_chorus _

_The eye of the tiger (repeats out)..._

(At the end)

Ramen-chan: H-how?

Kei-chan: B-but I thought you were a master of this song?

Italy: That was fun!

Ramen-chan: *Goes to emo corner*

Kei-chan: Wow, it must be a punch in the face to be beaten by Italy at a song that involves fighting…

England: Damn, and we just got Ramen out of that stupid emo corner.

Canada: It's not so bad over there. Me and Kumakichi-

Kumajirou: _Kumajirou!_

Canada: Sorry, me and Kumajirou play eye spy and-

England: America can you shut up so we can choose the next people to dance?

Canada: But I'm Canada….

Sealand: Can I do the cotton-eyed-joe with Kei?

Kei-chan: Shoosh yeah! *Claps hands with Sealand*

Sealand: Let's doooo it!

Prussia: That sounded suggestive. Keseseses *Gets hit with frying pan* Damnit, Hungary!

(After the song is done, kei falls over from exhaustion)

Kei-chan: Damn my arms hurt!

America: I wanna do Kids of America!

England: You would.

America: Come on! Dance with me, England!

England: No way you bloody- *Cut of by a kiss from America* W-what the?

America: Pay back for kissing me unexpectedly! *Grabs England and hands him a wii-mote.*

(After many many songs, everyone is exhausted)

Romano: *huff huff* I..h-hate your fucking friends, Kei!

Kei-chan: They…*huff huff* are Ramen's friends too!

Romano: *Throws shoe weakly at Ramen* D-damn your friends!

Ramen-chan: That's all for this time! Please send in those dares and remember! NEVER LISTEN TO MY FRIENDS!

_**Thanks so much for reading this stuff people! Please continue to send in those TRUTH or DARES. Remember rules are in the first chapter~~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Truth or Dare chapter 4**_

France: *Sniff* *Sniff*

Kei-chan: Whats wrong, France?

France: You guys didn't put me in the last chapter hardly at all!

Kei-chan: Nice grammar -_-'. But I didn't because I didn't want to be near you.

France:What? Why?

Kei-chan: Because you're a perv and the only chance you have of me getting within an inch of you is if somebody dares me to, which will likely not happen due to the people who make the truth or dare stories usually do not get dares!

France: It would make for a hilarious chapter though. Full of my love~

Kei-chan: PERVERT! *Punts France to the World of Blehblehbleh!*

Ramen-chan: *Walks over* Where the hell is France?

Kei-chan: He won't be in this chapter…. :D

England: Thank the lord, that man is a pedophile!

Kei-chan: How would you know England :3?

England: What do you mean?

Ramen-chan: Has he ever _touched _you?

England: What the bloody hell? Of course not!

Kei-chan: Then you can't say he's a pedo if he hasn't done anything. -_-

England: W-well I-I-

America: Yo, England!

England: Saved! *Runs over to America and starts an in depth conversation about scones.

Ramen-chan: Without further ado we shall start with the dares!

_**HaruhiTsukichi-**_

_**:D Have Austria and Prussia spend a day in America *maybe...New**_

_**York/Chicago/Los Angeles?* :DDDDD I just want to see what happens xD**_

Kei-chan: Trust me, so do we~

Germany: Shall I call them?

Ramen-chan: Why of course :D bwahahahahaha!

America: Cool, dude! People are coming to my country?

Italy: Ve~ I heard there are scaaary people in America though! What if Prussia or Austria get hurt? *Starts major freak out session*

England: Italy,calm down. America isn't as bad as you think!

Kei-chan: Hidden meaning?

England: N-no! I was just saying because I raised him!

Ramen-chan: Oh, so your just being a self-centered bastard?

Sealand: I told you he was!

England: Sealand I'm going to kill you! *Chases after small 'country'*

Kei-chan: If you lay ONE finger on that adorable little- *Chases after England, growling*

Ramen-chan: How the HELL does she get so distracted?

France: I don't really know, but she's so cute~

Ramen-chan: I thought you were punted out of this chapter?

France: ohohoho, nobody can keep this sexy face out of truth or dare!

Germany: *Steps threatingly close to France*

France: Oh nooo, it's Germany! *runs away to Canada*

Ramen-chan: Apparently he can.

Austria: Why was I dragged over here? *sighs*

Italy: Ello' Austria! You get to go visit America today!

Austria: And whyyy would I agree to that?

Romano: It's a fucking dare! And since I had to dance my FUCKING ASS OFF in the last chapter YOU are going to go whether you LIKE IT OR NOT!

Everyone besides Austria: O.O'''

Romano: I'm done, now FUCKING GO!

Austria: Your crude language only proves that you are lower than common society and-

Romano: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST-

Spain: I'm going to take him away now. *Drags a cussing Italian away, still ranting*

Ramen-chan: Pleeeaaase Austria? For the sake of the viewers?

Austria:…Is anybody ELSE going?

Germany: My brother will be if he ever gets here.

Austria: *Sigh* Why of all people did it have to be that buffoon? Fine.

Ramen-chan: YAY! *Runs to hug him and he hold up a hand*

Austria: Don't touch me.

REJECTED

Ramen-chan: *Crawls away to emo corner*

England: *Walks in with tears in his shirt and looks over at Ramen* AGAIN? REALLY? THAT MUST BE LIKE THE 18 BILLIONTH TIME!

Kei-chan: Good one, England. You just caused Sealand to move his country AGAIN!

England: As long as its farther from my country I am perfectly okay with it.

Kei-chan: Damnit Austria, can't you keep somebody from losing meaning in their lives for one second?

Austria: I'm going to America, so shut it.

Kei-chan: America is not THAT bad! We have…um…cheeseburgers…and….um….um…

America: ELMO!

Kei-chan: YEAH! *High fives*

Austria: *Sarcastically* Oh, I can't waaaiiit.

America: Wow, thanks man!

Austria: Sarcasm doesn't reach you, does it?

Prussia: The awesome me has finally arrived!, So what did ya want, West?

Germany: Ask the lunatics over there.

Prussia: *Leans on Kei's shoulder, expecting an answer*

Kei-chan: You have to go to America with Austria.

Prussia: Fine.

Kei-chan: Y-You're…fine? With it?

Prussia: Hey, if I'm lucky the annoying bastard will get mugged. Wouldn't that be great?

America: Totally man!

Ramen-chan: *From emo corner* Or shot…*Weep* *Weep*

Germany: Are they going now?

America: Oh yeah man leeeets go!

Prussia: Where to?

America: Weeeel the dare said New York, LA, or Chicago…lets go to….New York! We can see my national monument!

France: That I built~

Kei-chan: Get the HELL out of here! *Punts him away*

(5 hours later)

Germany: Well, lets look at the camera that Hungary set up….

_**Austria: Prussia look at all these people walking around dressed so casually! It's extremely strange!**_

_**Prussia: Oh loosen up, Autria. This is the American way! Think AMERICAN! **_(Not meant to offend other countries who are casual also :D)

_**Austria: Ugh…can we go home yet?**_

_**America: NO WAY MAN! We gotta go up in Lady Liberty.**_

_(Ramen-chan: Lol, into Lady Liberty *snickers and gets hit by Kei* OW!)_

_**Prussia: Dude, can the awesomeness of me try your cheeseburger?**_

_**America: Totally man! Want one, Austria?**_

_**Austria: No I do not want one of your disgusting grease bombs!**_

_**America: But they rock!**_

_**Austria: I don't care!**_

_**Prussia: Let's force feed him, America!**_

_**America: Hold him down!**_

_**Austria: Arrggh-**_

(Video ends)

Everyone: O.O

Kei-chan: Uh…who else thinks Austria is going to kill us?

Ramen-chan: Or the reviewer!

Kei-chan: God, I hope not! Our reviewers' rock!

Italy: W-We should hide ve~, Austria is scaaary when he is mad!

Kei-chan: Italy, that would make us wimps don't be such a-

*Door slams open*

Austria: Oooh, Ramen~ Kei~

Ramen and Kei: O.O

Ramen-chan: Friggin' RUN!

Kei-chan: ARGH!

(Chapter cut off abruptly, no promises that Kei and Ramen will return to the next chapter alive.)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Truth or Dare chapter 5**_

Japan: *Looks around at Hetalia cast and notices two people are missing* Where is Kei and Ramen?

America; Remember, man? They got killed by Austria in the last chapter. It was sweet!

Japan: B-but this truth or dare can't go on without them!

Romano: Who the fuck cares?

Spain: Oh Lovi, it's not that bad. It definitely brought everybody closer together.

France:Ohohoho, in more way than one ;D.

Romano: Shut the hell up before I rip your balls off!

France: Ohohoh, Romano, you dog!

Romano: I will fucking kill you, you piece of fucking dog shit! * leaps at France and stops only when Spain drags him away.

Spain: Lovi~ You gotta learn to get along with others.

Romano: Shutup tomato bastard! *Voice fades away.

England: I know how to bring Kei and Ramen back!

Greece: how?

Everyone: *Turns to stare at Greece.

Greece: ?

England: Is that the first bloody time you've spoken at ALL in these chapters?

Greece: *Nods*

England: Okay, then. And to answer your question! *Pulls on dark cloak* I will use magic.

America: Pfffffft

England: Shutup you bloody yank!

America: Only idiots believe in magic ahahaha-

Poland: Hey America, is that, like, totally a ghost behind you?

America: *Screams and the faints*

England: Bloody tart. *Clears throat* Onto the magic!

(Several strange chants later)

Kei and Ramen: Braaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnsss!

Kei-chan: *Puts hand on America's head* Braaainns! *Falls over abruptly*

Germany: Vhat just happened?

Italy: I think she starved ve~

(Hahahaha get it? Cuz cuz he has no brain :D)

England: *Chants another line and suddenly they go back to normal*

Kei-chan: Holy crap! Where was I?

Ramen-chan: Up your butt and around the corner!

Kei-chan: Why are you such a perv!

Ramen-chan: Because I can be~

England: Aaaand they are back.

Kei-chan: Oh hey a new dare, let's read :D

_**Shiko-chan123-**_

_**I dare England to kiss America with tongue for a whole minute!**_

England: Well I'll be taking my leave then-

Ramen-chan: Whoooaaa not so fast there buddy! *Grabs his collar*

England: ANYTHING but kissing that idiot!

Kei-chan: Oh we all know you secretly want it. And TRUST me this dare was bound to come up sooner or later. Why not sooner :D

England: How bout' never?

Ramen-chan: Sooner~~~

Kei-chan: Switzerland, will you wake him up? *Nods to America who is passed out on the floor*

Switzerland: *Nods and grabs speaker* AMERICA GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND DO THE DARE YOU PIECE OF-

Ramen-chan: Ooookay, that's good thanks Switzerland!

*Switzerland leaves*

America: I'm up! What did I miss!

Kei-chan: *Holds up dare for America to read*

England: Well if it must be done, then just bloody do it! *crosses arms in annoyance*

America: *Smirks* but the dare says YOU have to kiss ME!

England: I d-don't think it matters!

Ramen-chan: it matters. :D

England: SHUT IT!

America: Come on England~

England: Fine! Bloody hell! *Grabs America by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a deep open-mouthed kiss*

*America immediately puts his arm around England's waist and then ran his other hand through his hair, making him blush profusely as America took control of the kiss*

30 seconds later-

Kei-chan: *Checks watch* Damn!

30 more seconds later-

Ramen-chan: *Stopwatch goes off but England doesn't stop* Do you think they suffocated and got stuck in that position?

England: *Pulls away after ten more seconds and wipes mouth of drool* T-there!

America: *Dazed*

Hungary: *Taking pictures behind the scenes.*

England: WELL TALK!

America: let's do that more often. *Smiles brightly as England blushes*

England: Shut up idiot!

China: Guuuuys, aru!

Ramen-chan: Holy cheezenips! When did you get here?

China: I heard a bunch of yelling and ran over to see these idiots fighting…with their tongues.

England: *Blushes* We were not!

America: Yeah we were. :D

England: SHUTUP!

China: Isn't there any other dares?, aru.

Kei-chan: Sure. Okay here it is!

_**Moonspaz-**_

_**I dare America and Japan to have a break dance competition.**_

Japan: B-break dancing?

America: Yes! You are going down Japan!

Japan: *Gulps* u-um okay…I g-gue-

Switzerland: MAN UP!

Kei-chan: GET THE HELL OUT, SWITZERLAND!

Switzerland: *Grumbles and slams door behind him*

America: Let's do this!

(A mat and boom box are brought out and hip-hop music plays)

America: *Does a bunch of complicated, but well played out dance moves* Your turn.

Japan: *Gulps and slowly attempts what America had just done…and doesn't do very well*

Ramen-chan: FAIL DANCING IS A FAIL!

Kei-chan: SHUTUP!

Japan: I tried my best…

America: I WON I WON I WON I WON!

Kei-chan: Okay America, that's a time out for unnecessary gloating.

America: B-but-

Kei-chan: OUT!

America: *Walks out door, grumbling*

Ramen-chan: Harsh!

Kei-chan: But necessary.

Japan: So….

Kei-chan: oh the dare is over and yes, you did fail!

Japan: *Depressed*

Kei-chan: But not as much as Ramen fails. *Looks over at Ramen on the mat doing the robot.* Hey, hey Ramen?

Ramen-chan: Hm?

Kei-chan: *Grabs edge of mat and pulls it away.*

Ramen-chan: *Falls over* Argh!

France: *Hurries over and grabs Ramen* Hello, mon cheri :3

Ramen-chan: Help! *Runs over and hides behind a smiling, Russia*

Russia: KolKolKolKol-

Ramen-chan: Eep! *Runs over behind Poland*

Kei-chan: Wuss, Russia isn't THAT- *Shadow falls over Kei.* Eh….

Russia: Hello, Kei. *Evil grin*

Kei-chan: *Runs behind France* Help!

France: Ah! It's Russia! *Hides behind Kei*

Kei-chan: Damn you! *Hides behind him*

*This goes on for the rest of the chapter and eventually Russia loses interest and goes to harass Lithuania*

_The END!_

_AGAIN! REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME :D Oh, and if you guys want a character who isn't seen much in this. PLEASE request them!_


	6. Chapter 6

Dares for story from friends-

Sierra: I dare France to lick the wall

Alyssa: I dare Italy to eat nothing but British food for a whole day

Courtney: I dare Poland to make out Sealand

Chelsea: Does France think he has any flaws? I dare Canada to point out all of France's flaws.

_**Truth or Dare 6**_

Kei-chan: *Sigh*

France: Kei, what is wrong?

Kei-chan: We got no truth or dares from ANY viewers….

France: Oh…so what are we doing this chapter?

Kei-chan: WELL, I got some of my retard friends to give me some dares :D Still kinda depressing though…

France: Ohohoho, let me comfort you. *Reaches for a hug*

Kei-chan: No way! *Runs off with France in close pursuit*

Ramen-chan: What a retard…and France is pretty bad too.

Sealand: Hey Ramen! Can I read the first dare!

Ramen-chan: Hahahaaa…no…

Sealand: Why not?

Ramen-chan: Because your aren't a country.

Sealand: I am too!

England: Are not.

Sealand: Shutup, stupid England!

England: SEALAND!

Ramen-chan: If you both shutup, I will let you read the dare!

Sealand: Awesome! *Clears throat*

_**From my friend Sierra (AKA Bluecat 236)**_

_**I dare France to lick the wall**_

Kei-chan: God, does she hate France or something?

Ramen-chan: I don't know, but you pop out of nowhere all the time!

Kei-chan: I was running from France!

Ramen-chan: So what? He won't do anything to you!

Kei-chan: He hasn't yet, true. But he would!

America: You guys are the worst hosts ever!

Ramen and Kei: SHUTUP AMERICA!

England: *Smirks* Ooooh France~

France: *Muffled sound from closet*

Ramen-chan: Kei, can you go get him?

Kei-chan: Fuck no!

Canada: I-I'll go get him!

*Canada runs over to the closet door and opens it.*

France: *Springs out and grabs Canada in a hug* Mathew don't let them make me lick the waaaallll!

Canada: U-uh, You have to do the dare though…

England: Stop being such a bloody wimp like Italy!  
>Italy: Ve~?<p>

France: *Sighs into Canada's shirt and then pulls away looking confident* I am not a wimp! I will do the dare!

Everybody: Le gasp!

France: *Slowly walks over to the wall* U-ugh….*Licks wall really fast and runs, screaming*

China: What a wimp, aru.

Kei-chan: Onward to the next dare!

_**From my sister Chelsea (AKA EpicRamenKnight, AKA Ramen-chan)**_

_**Does France think he has any flaws? If not, Dare Canada to name all of them.**_

Kei-chan: Jesus, today is just pick on the French guy day!

Ramen-chan: Somebody drag the idiot back here…

Germany: *Drags a sobbing France into the room*

France: *Slowly controls sobbing* What was the question again?

Kei-chan: Do you think you have any flaws?

France: Flaws? Why of course not! Why in the world would I have any-

Ramen-chan: Name them Canada!

Canada: U-uh…W-well…h-he does flirt with way too many people at the most inappropriate times, a-and he fights too much with England, and he is really rude about people's flaws and that's probably why he's too conceited to even think about his flaws!

France: Mathew? *Pouts*

Canada: B-but…he did raise me so I couldn't really think badly of him…

France: Oh you're so cute. *Goes to hug him when Kei punched him*

Kei-chan: Don't turn this into yaoi!

Ramen-chan: Damnit, Kei!

Kei-chan: Onto the next dare before we all get stuck on Franada!

_**From my friend Courtney-**_

_**I dare Poland to make out with Sealand**_

Ramen-chan: What a weird crack pairing.

Kei-chan: Who cares! Sealand and Poland get over here!

Sealand: *Hops over and skids to a halt with a huge smile*

Poland: *Shifts over, shyly*

Sealand: Hello there Poland! Don't worry it's just a dare!

Poland: *Mumbles quietly before slowly pressing his lips onto Sealand's*

*The pair do not move for about 10 seconds before Poland runs off and hides behind Lithuania*

England: SEALAND! Stop acting so openly right this instant!

Sealand: It was a dare! It's not like I'm gay like you and America!

England: W-we are just friends i-

America: Yooooo, England! *Kisses England on cheek and wraps arm around him*

Sealand: Uh huh!

England: *Blushes*

Ramen-chan: LOL England's the uke!

Kei-chan: You would know yaoi terms!

Ramen-chan: Yeeeeaaaaah

Greece: May I read the next dare….

Ramen-chan: O.O, s-sure?

Greece: *Tilts head to the side and begins talking*

_**From my friend Alyssa-**_

_**I dare Italy to eat nothing but England's food for a whole day**_

Italy: Ve~? But it's so disgusting!

England:Dis….gusting?

Italy: Gah! I can't get the taste out of my mouth when I eat it! Waaaaah!

Kei-chan: It's only for a day, just eat it, Italy!

Italy: *Whimpers*

Germany:Hn…Italy if you do the dare…I'll…cut your training down by half.

Italy: Ve! Ve! Ve! I will eat it!

England: *Passes plate full of scones to Italy*

Italy: ve…*Eats a scone* Grossss! It tastes nasty!

Ramen-chan: We had better end this so Italy can finish vomiting….

England:Is it really that bad…. *Gloom clouds*

_**This chapter kinda sucked…sorry…anyway I REALLY need some truth or dares so please review whether you already have or not!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Truth or Dare 7**_

Kei-chan:…

Ramen-chan:…

Kei-chan:….

Ramen-chan:…

Kei-chan:…..

Ramen-chan:….AGH I GIVE UP!

Kei-chan: Shoosh yeah! I beat you at the silent gaaaaame~

Ramen-chan:*Goes to emo corner, sobbing*

America: Duuuude, not cool. She hasn't been there for like 2 chapters!

Kei-chan: Eh, whatever

_**SaixPuppy777 (You rock sox :D)-**_

_**:3 i dare Sweden (because he hasn't been apart of this amazing-ness.),**_

_**Switzerland (also because he hasn't been apart of it), England, germany,**_

_**Russia and America to cross-dress for a day! NO FRANCE! No one wants to see**_

_**him in a dress...**_

England: I may not be very happy with the cross-dressing part, but THANK YOU for understanding nobody wants to see France.

Sweden:….

Switzerland: There is no way I'm doing this! There is nothing girlier than cross-dressing!

America: I don't really care because lots of people cross dress in my country!

England: I think you mean cosplay, America

America: That too!

Kei-chan: Will you guys shutup and put the dress es on!

Germany: Und vhy exactly do ve have to?

Kei-chan: Because an awesome reviewer told you to!

Germany: I still don't-

Italy: Come on Germany it will be fun to see you relax ve~

Germany: *Grumbles* Fine…it is only a dare…*Walks off into the dressing room.*

Russia: I will join in too, if China does~

China: Don't wanna, aru! *Runs away*

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol- *Walks into dressing room*

Sweden: *Pauses, but then follows* I'll go…

America: WOOHOO! COSPLAYING! *Stampedes in dressing room*

England: Bloody tart…*follows*

Kei-chan: Come on, Switzerland.

Switzerland: Make me you shitball!

Kei-chan: *Eye twitches* You are going to go in there or I will fucking throw your piece of shit ass into a dumpster with a bunch of Japanese people for DAYS! So get in that dressing room NOW!

Switzerland: *Shivers* Okay okay! *Follows after England*

Kei-chan: And now we wait.

(Short while later)

*The nations chosen slowly walk out in dresses*

Germany: This is very uncomfortable… (In a green dress down to his knees and strapless)

Sweden: *Stands there with a black dress that is a dollar above the knee XD*

England: *In a red spaghetti strap gown with red gloves* This is humiliating…

America: *In Indian dress* Whooo! I'm Pocahontas yeaaah!

Switzerland: *In a very long, fluffy blue dress* I'm gonna- *Mumbles profanity*

Russia: *In a very tight tan dress still with his scarf* Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol-

Kei-chan: Awww, well don't you guys look girly!

Ramen-chan: *Glances over from emo corner* Pfft….

Kei-chan: Well guys you gotta stay like that for a day, have fun~

America: I'm totally gonna marry Tarzan!

England: Or me…*Very quietly*

America: Aww, sure, England. *Hugs him tightly, which looks very strange in dresses*

Russia: Oh China~ You can be the husband, da?

China: Nooo, aruuu!

Sweden:…Cold….

Switzerland: God damn this stupid dare!

Italy: VE~ Germany looks so cute!

Germany: *Blushes* It's very improper for the battle field setting…

Italy: This isn't a battle, it's truth or dare. Besides! Make pasta not war ve~

Germany: I-I…suppose….

Kei-chan: NEXT DARE!

_**Tibit76-**_

_**I dare China to ask Russia to become one with him!**_

China: HuH?

Russia: China? Have something to say, da?

China: Oh come on, aru! I c-can't say this! I know his answer!

Ramen-chan: Do it for the sake of yaoi!

Kei-chan: Is that your fucking motivator for everything?

Ramen-chan: PRETTY MUCH!

China: *Scoots closer to Russia* B-Become one with China…aru?

Russia: Of course, China! *Grabs the poor man's arm and drags him away screaming*

Kei-chan: HEY NO RAPE IN MY STORY! *Runs after the pair*

Ramen-chan: Onward to the next dare! (Wow I made that dare short, hehehe sorry)

_**Shiko-chan123-**_

_**I dare Canada to pretend seduce Prussia, but he has to believe he is really**_

_**being seduced. In other words everyone can know except Prussia.**_

Kei-chan: Hooo Shit, out of character time for Canada!

Canada: U-uh…I don't know if I can-

Ramen-chan:Pfft, you lived with France for most of your life and you can't seduce someone?

Canada: But…France doesn't seduce, he goes in for the kill.

France: ohohohoho~

Spain: While you talk, I will go get Prussia who is oblivious~

Canada: W-wait- *Spain runs off* Oh man….

Kei-chan: Do as the...uh…who seduces?

Ramen-chan: Italians?

Romano: FUCK YOU! We are the country of romance not fucking sex crazed idiots!

Ramen-chan: okay jeez!

Kei-chan: Okay, just get a big bucket of chicken legs from KFC and-

England: I'm going to stop you right there. Usually some British food works, Canada.

Romano: Yeah to make them run away…

England: What did you say?

Romano: You heard me bushy brows!

Kei-chan: Holy shit! Prussia will be here any second now SHUTUP!

Prussia: Hello, the awesome me is here! Why are you all standing here yelling to each other?

Ramen-chan: Well we-

Canada: H-hey…Prussia…

Prussia: Oh hey little dude!

Canada: I got us some ice cream… *Hands a cone to Prussia*

Prussia: Ice cream huh? Thanks!

Canada: (I am not comfortable at ALL with this next part XD) *Starts slowly licking around the icecream while staring up at Prussia.*

Prussia: *Stares back nervously*

Canada: *Ice cream drips down chin and he slowly licks it away with his tongue. (I feel dirty XD)*

Prussia: *Drops his ice cream to the floor before grabbing Canada by the chin and licking up the line of ice cream and then kissing him.*

Canada: *Blushes crazily as Prussia pulls away* I-I

Prussia: That was a dare wasn't it?

Canada: I…um…yes?

Prussia: *Smirks* I'll get you back little Canada!

France: Prussia we may be friends but little Mathew is mine!

Prussia: Rock, paper, scissors?

France: DEAL!

Canada: G-guys?

Ramen-chan: And now for the last dare of the chapter!

_**Lyliian98-**_

_**Eeeee... Where's Latvia? Well, I Dare him to tell who he likes, and then kiss**_

_**that person ( I know there was already something like that before, but**_

_**Pleeeease!)**_

_**Also, I dare Russia to be locked in a room for an hour with Belarus...**_

_**Please?**_

Kei-chan: SHiiiit! She said please I have to now!

Ramen-chan: Let me guess…the guilt will kill you?

Kei-chan: *Nods hysterically*

Latvia: K-kiss the person I like?

Kei-chan: Yep, kiddo. Go ahead. :D

Latvia: U-Um… *Slowly walks over to Estonia* E-Estonia?

Estonia: Hm? Oh hi Latvia!

Latvia: U-Um…I l-like you a lot….

Estonia: O.O…I…like you a lot too Latvia. 3

Latvia: *Slowly leans up and kisses Estonia*

*The kiss deepens as it goes on and soon they are clutching onto each other*

Kei-chan: Alrighty then, second half of the dare!

Russia: noooo! I don't wanna be near her!

Belarus: Oh big brother, it is time to become ONE!

Russia: Go waaaay!

Ramen-chan: Belarus, play nice, y'hear!

Belarus: *Smirks evilly*

Russia: Aaaah! *Runs away and hides behind Ramen*

Ramen-chan: Russia? She's crazy why would I-

Russia: Human shield! *Picks up Ramen and runs*

Ramen-chan: WHAT THE FUCK?

Belaru: Big brother!

Russia and Ramen: Argh!

Kei-chan: *Still watching Latvia and Estonia make out.*

_**Okay there is number 7! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, story alert thingys, and messages! It makes me really happy to receive them!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Truth or Dare 8**_

Ramen-chan: *Creeps around suspiciously*

Greece: *Looks over at her* What are you doing, Ramen?...

Ramen-chan: Hiding from Belarus. She is still mad after what happened last chapter! So shhhhh!

Greece:…..Belarus~ *walks off calling her name*

Ramen-chan: Wait Greece! Agh *Falls over onto a piece of paper* What's this?

_**LJbloodangel-**_

_**Apa Kabar People!**_

_**If you don`t what that means it`s Malay for hello retards**_

_**England:I dare you to kiss both America and Scotland (Yes there is an offical**_

_**character for Scotland)**_

_**France:I dare you to ... um ... jump off the Eiffel Tower?**_

_**Russia:I dare you to hit Germany in the head with your pipe**_

_**America:i dare you to eat as many hamburgers as you can till you throw up (yea**_

_**i`m a sick person :3)**_

_**Japan:i dare you to put on a kitty outfit and end all your sentences with nya**_

_**for this chapter X3**_

_**Spain:I dare you to pull on Romano`s curl and no Romano you can`t hurt Spain**_

Kei-chan: Wasn't the retard part a little unnecessary?

Ramen-chan: *Still laughing on the floor from the intro sentence* T-they called u-us retards in a foreign language! Ahahahahahahaha!

Kei-chan: Idiot…

Denmark: Shouldn't we do the dare!

Ramen-chan: England~

England: Bloody hell! I swear I kiss someone in every freaking chapter! Give me a break and dare France or Japan!

Kei-chan: I swear the kiss won't be intimate just do it!

England: How can you swear the kiss won't be- mmf! *Cut off by kiss from a hiding America.*

(Kissing lasts for a bit, in which time Scotland enters the room-being dragged by Ramen)

America: *Pulls away* There we go!

England: U-uh..

Scotland: Man, you guys are so gross! (Sorry if I don't do his personality well ^_^')

America: Oh..hey Scotland! Still hanging out with…pffft…Nessie?

Scotland: SHE'S REAL I TELL YOU!

Everyone besides Kei: Riiiiight

Kei-chan: Hey, I'm totally with you man! *high fives Scotland*

Scotland: Well might as well get this dare out of the way…*Sighs*

(Scotland leans down and pecks England's lips before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away)

England: *Vomiting*

Ramen-chan: NEXT PART OF THE DARE!

Kei-chan: Okay, France! Go jump off the Eifel tower now~

France: Why must everyone torture me? What did I do wrong besides being drop-dead sexy!

Ramen-chan: Lived.

France: Le gasp!...fine….I guess I will go jump…

Kei-chan: Have fun.

France: To my doom…. *Looks back*

Kei-chan: Again, have fun….

France: All the way up that high-

Kei-chan: GO JUMP DAMNIT!

France: *Whimpers and goes to the elevator* My fellow French people! Please catch me! *Jumps into the arms of 100s of French people.* Thank you! *Flips hair obnoxiously*

Kei-chan: Man, that guy needs to die….

Ramen-chan: NEXT PART!

Russia: Hm, I get to hit Germany with a pipe, da?

Germany: Vhy is this needed?

Italy: Ve~ Don't hit Germany! He's really cool and nice and he could get serious brain damage!

Germany: Italy, it is fine…just hit me and get it over vith.

Russia: Da. *Grins evilly and slams his pipe into Germany's head*

Italy: Germanyyyy! *Sobs at the unconscious Germany*

Ramen-chan: Is…Germany okay?

Kei-chan:*Glances over* Uh-huh.

Ramen-chan:…OKAY! NEXT PART!

America: Dude, AWESOME! *Grabs a huge bag og cheeseburgers and starts eating*

1 hour later-

(Still eating)

England: AMERICA STOP THIS INSTANT!

America: It said until I throw up~ *eats more*

Kei-chan: This is getting old so- *Punches America in the stomach*

America: *Coughs and then gasps and runs to the bathroom holding his mouth*

(Garbled vomiting can be hear :D)

America: That…was so not cool!

Ramen-chan: Hey, guess what?

America: Huh?

Ramen-chan: NEXT PART!

Japan: A-a kitty outfit? I-isn't that a bit unproffesionar?

Hungary: Come on Japan, do it so we can move on to the Spamano!

Romano: The fuck-

Japan: Okay! *Puts on kitty costume* This outfit is very…cozy, nya~

Greece: *Looks over at Japan* _

(Greece suddenly grabs Japan and hugs him tight)

Greece:…Cat….

Japan: G-Greece? Nya?

Greece: Cute…cat….

Japan: Nya?

Hungary: *Snaps pictures*

Greece: Stay…kitty….zzzzz

Japan: Did you fall asleep? Nya? Greece? Nya!

Ramen-chan: NEXT PART :D

Kei-chan: STOP YELLING!

Ramen-chan: NOOOOO

Spain: Lovi~

Romano: Get the hell away from me, tomato bastard!

Spain: Come on Lovi, Hungary is too preoccupied with Japan and Greece. She won't take pictures. :D

Romano: Fuck no! You know how it feels to get my curl pulled!

Spain: But your expression is soooo cute 3

Romano: Shutup!

Spain: Oh Looovi *Grins darkly*

Romano: Sp-Spain?

(Spain walks toward Romano until he is in a corner)

Spain: It's just a dare, Lovi. Go with it!

Romano: F-fine, bastard just fucking hurry up!

Spain: *Smiles*

(Spain slowly pulls on Romano's curl and Romano squirms at the feeling and resists the urge to headbutt the man in front of him. Spain twists the curl and leans in close to Romano's face)

Spain: Soooo, Lovi?

Romano: Damnit! That's long enough!

Spain:…I'm gonna add a twist to this dare *Leans in and kisses the unsuspecting boy firmly*

Romano: Mmf?

Spain: *Continues to toy with curl as he kisses Romano*

Romano: *Moans slightly*

Kei-chan: NO PORN! *Throws a lamp at the pair*

Spain: *Picks up Romano* Only kissing then~ *Runs off with Romano to the couch and continues kissing*

Ramen-chan: Aaaaawwwww

Kei-chan: Shutup, we have another dare sent in! O-oh wait, c-could it be? OUR FIRST OFFICIAL TRUTH?  
>Everyone:*Gasp* And it's from our beloved Lyliian!<p>

_**Lyliian98-**_

_**Haaaaa! It's me again. I know I asked something in the last chapter, but...**_

_**Truth: Does anyone have some tattoos or piercings?**_

_**I won't say please this time, but I'd REALLY, REALLY like to see my question**_

_**in the next chapter *smiling* ...Please? (Ooops, sorry)**_

_**Ps- Thank you soooo much for putting my dares in the last chapter. Invisible**_

_**cookies for everyone :) !**_

Kei-chan: NOOOO NOT THE DAMN PLEASE!

Ramen-chan: *Om-nomming on invisible cookies* Yummmmm

Kei-chan: So does ANYBODY HAVE TATTOOS OR PIERCINGS?

Everyone: Nooo!

Sealand: *Runs in* Looks guys! I got a tattoo! (Complete lie)

England: SEALAND YOU WANKER!

Sealand: It's just an anchor!

England: That's going to be there until your old, you twit!

Sealand: I don't get old!

England: But you look so improper!

Sealand: Shutup stupid England!

England: Grrrah!

Prussia: The awesome me has gotten a piercing~ (Also a complete lie)

France: Oui? Show us!

Prussia: *Brushes back hair slightly to show some piercings on the cartilage*

Spain: Ow, was it painful?

Prussia: Yeah, but I'm so awesome that I dealt with the pain!

Kei-chan: Pfft, you look so gay!

Prussia: WHAT?

Ramen-chan: Kei, shutup! Don't be mean just because you're too much of a chicken to get your own ears pierced (True fact XD)!

Kei-chan:S-shutup!

Everyone: *Eye's glint evilly*

Kei-chan: Huh?

France: There is no reason to be afraid, ear piercings only hurt for a moment and then it is gone like poof!

Kei-chan: I-I don't care!

Spain: But piercings are so fuuun!

Kei-chan: You don't even have one!

Spain: No, but I would look good with one, wouldn't I amigo?

Kei-chan: Suuure

Prussia: We should give you an ear piercing, Kei!

Kei-chan: NO!

Spain: Pleeease?

Kei-chan: NO!

France: For me?

Kei-chan: No-

Ramen-chan: PIN HER DOWN! DOG PILE WOOOF! *Tackles Kei and is soon followed by Sealand, America, Spain, Prussia, and then everyone is sat on by Russia*

England:Wankers…. *Shakes head* That's all for today's…er….chapter….please send in those truth or dares!

_**Thanks for reading this! It kinda sucked because I have school tomorrow and I really wanted to get this done so Im sorry!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Truth or Dare 9**_

France: Ohohohohohoho~

Kei-chan: *Looks over* What are you laughing about?

France: The dare we have received!

Ramen-chan: Let me see!

_**SaixPuppy777 (YOU ROCK)-**_

_**Okay yeah I know this is my 3rd one...but I just have crazy fangirl ideas**_

_**that need to get out of my head! So on with this!**_

_**I dare Ramen OR/AND Kei to hug France. YOU must hug HIM! Not the other way**_

_**around. **_

_**Sealand MUST tell us who he likes more than a friend and who he hates and why.**_

_**Last because you guys are just so amazing! Kei and Ramen have to kiss any one**_

_**there. XD **_

_**Have fun~**_

Kei-chan: Have…fun?

France: So which one? *Holds out arms*

Kei-chan: Rame- *looks around and realizes the other host is gone* Shiiiiit!

France: Kei~

Kei-chan: This means nothing!

(Pauses and then hugs France really fast and runs!)

Sealand: Oh yay! I have a dare! Hmm….I must say…that I like Finland A LOT!

Finland: Huh? Really?

Sealand: Yup, waaay more than a friend! *Pecks him on the lips and smiles*

Finland: *Blushes darkly*

Sealand: And I hate England! Because he's a possessive idiot!

England: SEALAND YOU LITTLE TWERP! *Runs after a laughing Sealand*

Ramen-chan: *Slinks back, unnoticed.* The next dare is that I have to kiss someone?

Kei-chan: Me too? God, I hate a lot of these people! Especially France!

France: D:

Ramen-chan: :D how bout we kiss the person we haaate?

Kei-chan: FUCK NO!

France: *Leans closer to Kei* Ohohohohoho

Kei-chan: BACK OFF!

Ramen-chan: Come ooon Kei, I gotta kiss Russia!

Russia: You hate me?

Ramen-chan: YOU USED ME AS A SHIELD AGAINST THAT CRAZY SISTER OF YOURS!  
>Russia: Da…so I kiss you!~<p>

Ramen-chan: Kei, If I kiss Russia then you kiss France!

Kei-chan: No promises

Ramen-chan: *Huffs but leans up and pecks Russia on the lips and runs*

France: ohohohoho~

Kei-chan: Stop doing that fucking laugh!

France: Do I get a kiss?

Kei-chan: I said no promises and so theres no going to be a ki-

*Cut off as Ramen runs past and bumps Kei into France's chest, connecting their lips for much longer than necessary*

Kei-chan: *Breaks away* Ew ew ew ew ew ew! *Runs away scrubbing mouth…moments later vomiting can be heard and the words* Why meeeeeee?

_**DidiTwitches-**_

_**'Ello Gov'nahs! (Yes, England, I stole your accent MWAHAHAHA!)LOVE THIS STORY!**_

_**MUCHO FUNNEH!Here are some dares and comments and such and such.**_

_**1. Italy, I dare you to get into a legit fist fight with...Poland (I think it**_

_**would be hilarious.)**_

_**2. France, (My Big Brother! *high-fives*)I dare you to try and**_

_**seduce...RUSSIA...(BWAHAHAHAHA! GOOD LUCK BRO!)**_

_**3. Can I be a guest on the show? (Pretty Please with a cherry on top? *big**_

_**puppy dog eyes added for effect*) I would love to hang with the Hetalia dudes**_

_**(*cough* and possibly rape Denmark and Prussia *cough*):3**_

_**4. I dare Austria to be locked in a room filled with rabid raccoons for one**_

_**hour. (I. Hate. Him.)**_

_**5. Um...that is all...for now...(DUN DUN DUN!) ADIOS! *vanishes in puff of**_

_**smoke***_

Ramen-chan: Holy crap, she disappeared!

Kei-chan: *Rolls eyes* Poland, Italy get over here!

Italy: Ve~

Poland: *Walks in, hiding behind Lithuania*

Ramen-chan: You dudes gotta get in a fist fight yeaaah!

Italy: F-fist fight? But that causes pain and hurt!

Kei-chan: Italy, that' the same thing. Besides, Poland is wimp you can do it!

Poland: Like, if you lose I am totally making your capital Warsaw. *Whimpers and stand a bit away from Italy*

Italy and Poland: *Both hold up hands in fists and Poland gently punches Italy on the arm*

Italy: Owiiiieee! *falls over crying*

Germany: Italy get up!

Italy: *Slowly gets up and then punches Poland across the face*

*This goes on for while until Lithuania carries a sobbing Poland off and Germany gives Italy a piggy back ride*

Kei-chan: How do we do the next part of the dare? France doesn't seduce, he gropes!

France: Ohohoho~, but wait. I have to seduce Russia? He's so scary!

Russia:Kolkolkolkol

France: Waaaahhhh

Ramen-chan: Just do it!

France: H-hey, Russia. Here is a flower to signify your undying beauty. *Hands a rose to Russia slowly*

Russia: Not…a sunflower…da? *Crushes rose* Try again~

France:H-here have some wine-

Russia: *Smashes bottle of wine.* Not vodka~ Strike 2!

France: U-uh….how about a k-kiss?

Russia: I don't like you. Strike 3~ *Grabs pipe*

France: Ah! *Runs away to hide at Canada's house.*

Ramen-chan: Now! We have a guest~ Give it up for..uh…

Kei-chan: DidiTwitches…

Ramen-chan: DIDITWITCHES!

Diditwitches: Hey guys! Now…have you seen Denmark and/or Prussia?

Kei-chan: O.O why?

Diditwitches:No…reason *Whistles*

Ramen-chan: Well anyway, since you're here, would you like to help us out with the last part of your dare?

Diditwitches: Sure :D

Kei-chan: Austria!

Austria: Yes, what do you want?

Ramen-chan: Well we have a not-so-much-a-fan of yours here and seeing as me and Kei hate your for killing us, we have to throw you in a closet with a bunch of rabid raccoons.

Austria: And why would I-

Prussia: HEADS UP! *Kicks Austria into closet and slams it shut*

(Moments later, clawing and screaming can be heard)

DidiTwitches: *Grins evilly* Yeeeesss!

Ramen-chan: Does she scare you?

Kei-chan: Nah, she reminds me of my friends Adriane…

DidiTwitches: So is that all my dares?

Ramen-chan: Sure, but…Prussia is right over there-

France: No he isn't!

Ramen-chan: But he-

Spain: Are you going insane, Prussia isn't here!~

Ramen-chan: But I JUST saw him kick Austria into that closet. *Points to closet that screams can still be heard out of*

France: He never showed up, honestly what is wrong with you today, Ramen.

Ramen-chan: W-what?

Italy: It's nice to meet you ve~

DidiTwitches: Hi, Italy!

Italy: This is my big brother Romano. He's kinda a dick so be careful!

Romano: Hello, may I have a kiss :D?

DidiTwitches: O.O

Spain: Sorry, amigo. I am the one who occupies his lips. :3

Ramen-chan: *Dies from fangirl heart attack*

England: *Shakes head* Not again….

DidiTwitches: Well, you guys have more dares! I will watch from the invisible line between reality and the internet!

Kei-chan: Youtube live?

DidiTwitches: No. O.O

Ramen-chan: Anyway! Poofing powers away! *poofs DidiTwitches away* (Sorry if you didn't get enough screen time )

Kei-chan: Next dare thingy~

_**SparkStorm57-**_

_**Hello wankers! ;)**_

_**thank you so much for updating.**_

_**And, I'd really like to see these dares in the next chapter...**_

_**you guys never fail to crack me up!**_

_**1.I dare you to lock an unsuspecting Austria, Prussia, England, France,**_

_**Switzerland, China and Japan in a VERY SMALL closet together. XD**_

_**2.I dare Spain and Prussia to eat a large icecream cone together**_

_**in 2 minutes! (They can't cheat using utensils such as spoons.) **_

_**if you use these dares, you get chocolate chip cookies~ pretty please? :D**_

Kei-chan: *Whispering to viewers* Unfortunately, Austria can't do this right now…he's being ripped apart by DidiTwitches' raccoons. So let's go get them!

Ramen-chan: 1

Kei-chan: 2

Ramen and Kei: 3!

*Shoves France, Prussia, Switzerland, England,China, and Japan into a broom closet and smirk*

Kei-chan: Hungary, did you install the camera's?

Hungary: Yep :D

**Camera:**

**England: What the bloody hell just happened?**

**China: Owww, Prussia you're stepping on my foot, aru!**

**Prussia: Am not! I bet it's Japan.**

**Japan: I'm so very sor-**

**Switzerland: Japan! Man up! You wimp!**

**Japan: Ugh…**

**France: Ohohoho~ Who just touched my butt?**

**England: I don't know! You're a bloody perv though!**

**China: S-sorry, it's really cramped in here!, aru**

**France: Y'know China…you are so cute, still~ (Reference to episode)**

**China: HUH?**

**England: FRANCE! STOP BEING GROSS!**

**Prussia: this is so un-awesome!**

**Switzerland: Un-awesome isn't a word!**

**Prussia: Well I'm so awesome that it is now!**

**England: That doesn't make sense!**

**Japan: Can every prease quiet down a bit so we can figure out what happened?**

**China: Aaaww, I bet it's a dare from a viewer, aru!**

**Prussia: Ugh, I bet one of Hungary's cameras are in here taping it all….**

**France: Ohohoho~ I would give them a show, but unfortunately my heart has a passion for little Mathieu~**

**England: That's sick! He's like a son to you!**

**France: ohohoho~**

**Switzerland: THAT'S IT! I'M KICKING DOWN THE DOOR!**

**Japan: But…it's so cramped, that we can barery move!**

**Switzerland: SHUTUP JAPAN!**

**Japan: Okay….**

**China: Don't be mean, aru!**

**Prussia: Yeah, and stop yelling!**

**England: BLOODY WANKERS!**

**(BLAH BLAH BLAH)- LATER**

Kei-chan: *Drinking Starbucks* Got any 5's?

Ramen-chan: mmm….go fish.

Kei-chan: *Looks at closet door* Should we let them out yet?

Ramen-chan: Nah, got any 2's?

Kei-chan: Go fish.

Ramen-chan: *Re-reads dare* CRUD! Let Prussia out for a minute!

Kei-chan: *Opens door a crack and finds Prussia's arm and drags him out*

Prussia: Thank you! *Kisses all over face*

Hungary: Prussia, are you asking for a pan in the face?

Prussia: *Backs off*

Spain: Oi, I heard I was in the next dare!

Ramen-chan: Yup, you get to eat icecream with Prussia!

Prussia: Well at least it's a friend…. -_-'

Spain: *Takes the icecream cone handed to him and looks at Prussia* ready?

Prussia: Yep!

*Digs in*

2 minutes later….

Prussia and Spain: *Huffing* That was amazing

Ramen-chan: pffft, it sounds like they just had freakin' sex!

Kei-chan: 5 sugars!

Ramen-chan: *Sighs* sugar…sugar…sugar…sugar…sugar.

Kei-chan: Good girl!

Romano: Bastard, did he fucking kiss you!

Spain: You care Lovi? That's so cute~

Romano: N-No! I j-just- ah, what the hell ever! *Runs off with Spain in close pursuit*

Ramen-chan: They are going to get it ON!

Kei-chan: 10 sugars!

Ramen-chan: sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar!

Kei-chan: *Smirks*

(Faints sounds of distress from inside closet as they find a spider :D)

_**Thanks for all the reviews! It's getting hard to keep up with them! But I like them! :D**_

_**Please send in more! AND THANK YOU!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Guys just wanna say, I got TONS of dares and I will do about half in here and then the rest in the next chapter. I am a REALLY trying to do all these dares cuz you guys are eternally awesome! **_

_**Truth or Dare 10**_

Kei-chan: Dun dun dun dun dun *looks around and slides down wall* Dun dun dun dun dun dun! *Turns corner and smirks at a reading Ramen* Dun dun dun dun- *Gets face slammed with book* OW!

Ramen-chan: Y'know, whispering spy themed music doesn't help you blend in with that black shirt against a white wall.

Kei-chan: *Pouts*

_**DidiTwitches-**_

_**HAHAHAHAHA! Yes Austria! Squeal in pain and anguish! *Kols like Russia* Awwwww**_

_**no raping Prussia/Denmark time? Ah well...next time *uber rapeface* Now is the**_

_**time for new dares! :D**_

_**1. Austria: (Your time is not over prissy boy!) You must be locked in a room**_

_**with Big Brother France wearing nothing but your underwear~ (You're welcome**_

_**Bro.)**_

_**2. Denmark/ Prussia: Cuz you guys are awesome and smexy I am giving you**_

_**cookies and ice cream. Your dare is to eat it and be happy (See? I'm a nice**_

_**person! :D).**_

_**3. N. Italy: Watch hardcore yaoi with Hungary...hehehe...**_

_**4. Sealand: Hit England. Enjoy.**_

_**That is all! AND THANKS FOR HAVING ME ON THE SHOW! SQUEEEEE! *is whisked away**_

_**by yellow unicorns***_

Ramen-chan: OMFG! I REMEMBER YOU!

Kei-chan: No dip, Sherlock.

Ramen-chan: *Glares*

Austria: Wait…this is that girl that almost killed me in the last chapter of this idiotic truth or dare story?

Kei-chan: Yes. Yes it is. Now FRANCE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!

France: Oui?~

Ramen-chan: You gotta get in the closet with a near-naked Austria :D

France: ohoho~

Austria: There is no way-

Kei-chan: STRIP HIM!

*Mob of FBI agents swoosh in and rip off Austria's clothing to the underwear :D)

Ramen-chan:*Shoves Austria into closet*

France: Oh Austriaaaa~ *Runs into closet and closes door….screams can soon be heard*

Ramen-chan: Oh the mental images~

Kei-chan: Sicko.

Denmark: Hey, this is awesome! We get ice cream wooo!

Prussia: Yes I am so awesome that I get ice-cream oh yeeah!

Ramen-chan: What? We don't get ice cream?

Prussia: Only from my mouth~

Ramen-chan: o.O Um, no.

Denmark: Oh my god this is so good! *Eats cookie full*

Prussia: Ice cream is better! *eats more ice cream*

Kei-chan: While those two are eating let's get Italy and Hungary in the room!

Italy: Ve~? What is yaoi?

Hungary: Well Italy, Yaoi is when two boys get together and **** and then they **** and **** (Much much later)

Ramen-chan: O.O

Kei-chan: O.O

Italy: W-what? They put their thingy in there?

Hungary: Yes, and now we have to watch a video of it :D

Italy: Nooo! Ludwig save meee!

Germany: I…can't say no to the dares…Italy.

Kei-chan: Pfft, yeah that's the reason.

Germany: *Glares at Kei*

Hungary: Come on Italy! *Grabs Italy and drags him over to the TV*

Italy: No no no no! *Soon gets tied to the chair and eyes are forced open*

Ramen-chan: *Slides behind couch unnoticed*

Kei-chan: *Leaves room*

10 minutes later-

Italy: *Crying* Ve~ That looks painful!

Hungary: But sexy :D

Ramen-chan: *Drools* (Fact: Ramen does actually like reading smut much more than me :D)

Sealand: YES! A dare for me!

England: Oh bloody hell, why me?

Sealand: Shut up England! Now come here!

England: *Sighs and walks over to Sealand* Fine.

Sealand: *Bitch slaps England and runs*

Ramen-chan: *Jumps over and laughs at England* PWNED!

England: Shut up!

_**Kirarin Ayasaki-**_

_**Hola~ Kisa-chan's here!**_

_**hey, hey, I got some dares here!**_

_**1. I want my Brat, Russia, kiss England in his lips!**_

_**2. Hong Kong must kiss meh! (he is available, right?)**_

_**3. Iceland must seduce Russia whatever happens! and if you can, make him lemon**_

_**Russia! seme!Iceland!**_

_**4. I want to see uke Francis raped by China (if you can't, just make China**_

_**kiss him passionately)**_

_**5. Kei-chan, you must kiss England, and Ramen-chan must kiss Japan**_

_**well... that's it! I'm seeing forward for the updates!**_

_***poof!***_

Ramen-chan: OMFG SHE POOFED AWAY LIKE A NINJA OMG OMG OM-

Kei-chan: SHUTUP!

Ramen-chan: Well I am sorry to say that Kei (The writer) is very uncomfortable with writing lemon or rape or any of that crap. So we can only do kissing and minor touching XD

Kei-chan: First of all we gotta get this reviewer in here :D

*Snaps fingers and Kirarin Ayasaki appears*

Kirarin: Hi!

Ramen-chan: We will start with the Hong Kong kiss dare to make things less complicated.

Kirarin: Yessss :D

Hong Kong:…*Leans down and kisses Kirarin*

Kirarin: :3

Hong Kong: *Abruptly leaves*

Ramen-chan: What…the…hell.

Kirarin: :D I liked it.

Kei-chan: You would, MOVING ON!

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkol~

England: bloody hell EVERY FUCKING CHAPTER!

America: Oooh! England said a naughty!

England: Shut it, America.

Russia: We should move on to the kissing, da?

England: Grrr. But I hate you!

Russia: It's a dare. *Creepy smile*

England: Ugh.

Russia: *Kisses England and attempts to make his lips bleed as much as possible*

England: Bloody hell you bit me!

Russia: So?

Kirarin: Yeah England, so? XD

Ramen-chan: NEXT!

Kei-chan: What is with everyone and seducing?

Ramen-chan: I think it's hot. :D

Kirarin: Yep :D

Kei-chan: Wierdos.

Iceland: Seduce?...

Russia:*Tilts head to the side as Iceland walks over to him*

Iceland: *Runs hand through his hair while playing with the collar of his shirt* It sure is hot out today….

Russia: *Blinks*

Iceland: I guess it's too hot for a shirt…. *Slowly takes off shirt and Russia watches curiously*

Ramen-chan: *Whispers to Kirarin* He's really going all the way with this, isn't he?

Kirarin: I don't mind. :D

Hungary: Me neither. *Snaps photo*

Iceland: *Drops shirt to the ground and stretches* Much better….

Russia: *Grabs Iceland's arm and pulls him close with a smirk* Become one with Russia, da?

Iceland: *Pulls away, grabs shirt and walks away.* I am done.

Ramen and Kirarin: …FUUUU-

Kei-chan: Anyway moving on!

China: Why do I always get stuck making out with creepers, aru?

Kei-chan: Around the time you became a whiny bitch?

China: Shutup! Aru!

Ramen-chan: There is a lot of Russia in this chapter.

Kirarin: Again, not complaining XD

Ramen-chan: You really know how to pick awesome dares!

Kirarin: :P Yeah!

France: Ohohoho, I get to be with China?

Kei-chan: Yeah but you're the uke.

France: Ze what?

Ramen-chan: U! KE!

France: What's that?

Kirarin: The chick :D

France: Oh non non non! I cannot be ze girl! I must always be the-

China: Shutup, aru! *Pulls France down into a deep kiss with lots and lots of tongue :D)

*China pulls France closer as France closes his eyes and wraps his arms around China. China blushes terribly at the action and soon has to fight to remain Seme. :D Finally, after 20 seconds of making out, China pulls away*

China: There, aru! *Runs away*

France: *Licks lips* Oh Chiiiina~

*France runs after a very very frightened China*

Ramen-chan: That was hot. Kirarin, did you get the pictures?

Kirarin: Shoosh yeah! *High fives Ramen*

Kei-chan: *Shakes head* Now for the last- Oh my god.

Ramen-chan: What?

Kirarin: Kei has to kiss England and you have to kiss Japan! XD

Kei-chan: I am not kissing that tea loving idiot!

England: Well ditto to that!

Ramen-chan: I don't mind, It's just Japan.

Japan: :'

Ramen-chan: ehehehe….*Pecks Japan on the lips*

Japan: *Freaks out about personal space and runs away to Greece*

Kirarin: Your turn, Kei!

Kei-chan: Ugh… *Kisses England really fast and runs away when America pulls back the safety on a gun.*

Ramen-chan: Well Kirarin, thank you for the dares! It was great having you here!

Kirarin: *Poof*

Ramen-chan: HOLY SHIT OMFG SHE JUST-

Kei-chan: SHUTUP!

_**HaruhiTsukichi-**_

_**We can do more than one! *spirit soars***_

_**Okay! Erm...:D have Austria kiss Prussia with tongue for a whole minute! *I**_

_**Just love torturing the lovely priss +_+***_

_**Canada ought to attempt to go Manada for a day *how you induce it is up to you**_

_**xD***_

_**Annnnnnnndddddddd...HAVE GERMANY DECLARE HIS LOVE FOR AMERICA IN ENGLAND AND**_

_**ITALY'S PLAIN VIEW! **_

_**And give Australia a cookie for me ^.^**_

Kei-chan: Oh yeah, this dare was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I had to ask what Manada was….

Ramen-chan: Woooow.

Kei-chan: Shut it noddle brain!

Ramen-chan: *Pouts*

Kei-chan: We shall start with the Germany one!

Germany: Um, I don't feel comfortable vith this dare….

Ramen-chan: Oh and you felt comfortable with the watching yaoi dare? You sicko.

Germany: Nein! That is not-

Kei-chan: Declare your effing love!

Germany: *Scooches over toward America and waits for Italy and England to walk in* America…I have vanted to tell you for a vhile now….but….Ich liebe dich(I love you in german)

England: What the bloody hell is going on!

America: That's what I wanna know, pfft.

Italy: Ve~ Germany? You don't like me anymore?

Germany: nein! It vas a dare! I still love only you Italy!

Ramen-chan: o.O love confession?

Italy: R-really?

Germany: Ja.

Italy: D-do I get a kiss?

Germany: *Blushes and awkwardly kisses Italy on the lips.*

(Meanwhile with America and England)

England: Y-You idiot! Why was Germany telling you he loves you! I thought you hated eachother!

America: Calm down man, it was probably just a dare. Why do you care so much anyway?

England: *Blushes and looks away* I-I don't care, you bloody tart!

America: oooh, I get it! England wants me all for himself!

England: D-do not!

America: Don't worry, England. Cause guess what?

England: W-what?

America: *Leans into England's ear* I want you all to myself too.

Fangirls: *Die*

Kei-chan: ANYWAY, before Ramen comes along and changes this into a smut let's move on!

Canada: I-I have to what now?

Ramen-chan: MAN UP! *Starts doing the Eye of the Tiger dance from Just Dance*

Canada: U-Um okay…

America: Hey bro whats-

Canada: Leave me alone, America! You are so annoying and dumb!

America: Wait wh-

Canada: Gah, whenever somebody mistakes me for you, I get in so much trouble and I hate it!

America: *Walks away*

England: Oh hey America whats-

Canada: I am NOT America I am CANADA! C-A-N-A-D-A! CANADA!

England: Ok! *Runs away*

Canada: If anyone EVER mistakes me for AMERICA AGAIN! I will KILL you!

Kei-chan: This is more physcopathic than manly….

Canada: SHUTUP KEI! YOU WITH ALL OF YOUR SARCASTIC AND RUDE COMMENTS YOU ARE SO IRRITATING!

Kei-chan: Save me! *Hides behind Ramen*

Canada: AND YOU! WITH YOUR YAOI OBSESSION AND YOUR FREAKOUTS! NOBODY CARES! GET A CLUE!

Ramen-chan: *Starts crying* What did I do?

Kei-chan: I'm moving on before Canada kills us!

Austria: *Comes back with a torn shirt and disheveled appearance*

Kei-chan: What the hell happened to you?

Austria: Yaoi fangirls.

Kei-chan: Ah, well you may have to run again in a minute….

Austria: Why?

Prussia: Because I get to kiss you! *Grabs Austria's shirt and pulls him into a rough kiss*

*Prussia slowly licks the bottom of Austria's lip and he of course HAS to oblige. Prussia rubs their tongues together and Austria squirms slightly*

(1 minute later)

Prussia: *Presses harder for one second more before pulling away* How as it? Awesome?

Austria: U-Uh. *Clears throat and pushes up glasses* It was fine.

Prussia: Oh don't be so indifferent!

Austria: Hmph.

Kei-chan: Okay that's the end of that dare. We shall do ONE MORE dare in this chapter and then the next chapters shall overflow with dares!

_**Shinigami-cat-**_

_**First of all HELLO TO ALL OF YOU IN FANFICTION LAND!**_

_**now on with my evil dares**_

_**1 Italy since I'm a sadistic person I dare you to eat Englands cooking!**_

_**2 FRANCE PULL ON ROMANO'S CURL FOR ONE HOUR. Spain is not alowed to stop this**_

_**at all. SUFFER!**_

_**3 Russia must be locked up in a tiny closet with that ever present phsyco**_

_**sister Belarus for... ONE HOUR!**_

_**4 Canada. Must let me ounch him in the face so I can compleate the dare that**_

_**my friend gave me... So it's like a dare within a dare.**_

_***looks at Germany with an evil smile that would even creep Russia out and starts laughing***_

_**5 Germany must put this dress on for the rest of the chapter!**_

_***holds up a very short dark green cocktail dress that has a plunging V neck at**_

_**the front. It comes with fishnet stockings and dark green pumps***_

_**And that's all for now later people I got my own fanfics to write =3**_

_***Evaporates in to thin air***_

Ramen-chan: OH MY-

Kei-chan: Stop! If you say ANYTHING about her disappearing you shall die!

Ramen-chan: But-

Kei-chan: *evil glare*

Ramen-chan:Awww…..

Italy: Ve~ Why do I have to eat that disgusting crap again! I already did ve~

Kei-chan: Because Shinigami-cat said so, that's why.

Italy: Fine, but I get a kiss from Germany afterward… *Starts eating a scone with disgusted face*

Germany: *Blushes*

Italy: Okay, done! *Kisses Germany* Taste better! Ve~

Germany: I-I'm…glad….

Hungary: *Starts writing down doujinshi ideas*

Romano: Wait, why the fuck does that perverted bastard have to pull on my curl! Y-you know what-

France: *Grabs Romano from behind and smirks* Hello, Roman~

Romano: Chigi! Let go Damnit!

France: But this is the dare, non? *Hand moves through hair up to curl*

Romano: *Moans* S-stop pervert!

France: *Perverted smirk* But you are enjoying, non?~

Romano: Chigiii! Let go you idio-*moans as France pulls on curl harder*

(1 hour later)

*Romano is sitting in France's lap moaning with a terrible blush on his face*

(Timer goes off)

France: *Reluctantly lets go of curl and smirks* Done~

Romano:* Immediately jumps up and runs away only to run into Spain.*

Spain: *Hugs Romano* Aw Lovi, you're so cute~ and France- *Gets deadly look on face* If you ever touch my Lovi again, I will kill you, okay~?

France: O.O u-uh okay?

Ramen-chan: Conquistadorness showing!

Kei-chan: Next!

Russia: No!

Belarus: Big brother! Big Brother time to become one!

Russia: Go awaaaay!

Kei-chan: Just go! *Shoves Russia into a closet and Belarus follows with an evil smirk*

(Screams and protests from Russia heard inside the closet)

Ramen-chan: Poor Russia :D

(1 hour later)

Russia: *Walks out of closet, shaking.

Belarus: *Smirking* We did not become one, but I will not give up!

Ramen-chan: What were those screams?

Russia: Me dieing….*Whimpers.*

Germany: *Reading dares* It says I must vear a dress for the rest of the chapter….

Kei-chan: Yep, this one! *Holds up very short dark green cocktail dress that has a plunging V neck at

the front. It comes with fishnet stockings and dark green pumps*

Germany: *Sighs and walks into the dressing room*

(Germany walks out a moment later with the clothing on and is submitted to the laughter and photos from everyone else)

Italy: Germany looks so funny, hehe!

France: We can all tell who ze man in the relationship is, ohohoho~

Germany: *Blushes in embarrassment* Why did I agree to this?

Kei-chan: For the last dare from this person we need them here!

*Shinigami-cat appears*

Shinigami-cat: Yay, do I get to punch Canada now?

Ramen-chan: Yes, but we must warn you about-

Shinigami-cat: *Punches Canada across the face and he stands looking very pisses off*

Canada: What the HELL!

Shinigami-cat: O.O

Canada: WHY DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME? YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Ramen-chan: *Watches Shinigami-cat run with Canada on their heels and sighs*…the previous dare….

_**Well I'm gonna end this here. It's getting so difficult to keep up lol! So I'm afraid I must limit the dares from 1-3 per person sorry! I will still do the dares from people who did not see this yet and posted more than 3 on accident!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Truth or Dare 11

Kei-chan: *Slides in from out of nowhere* I wanna be the very best like no one ever was

Ramen-chan: *Jumps in* To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!

Kei-chan: *Holds arm in there air* I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!

Ramen-chan: *Does same as Kei* Each pokemon, to understand~ The power that's insiiiide!

Kei-chan: POKEMON! Gotta catch em' aaaaalll!

Ramen-chan: It's you and me!

Kei-chan: I know it's my destiny!

Ramen-chan: Poke-

England: What the bloody hell are you singing?

Kei and Ramen: Pokemon theme song.

England: Bloody tarts….. *Walks away*

Ramen-chan: First dare now~

_**Btwimbetterthenyou-**_

**Why hello there! First of all I would like to tell you I think your awesome.**

**( I'm talking about super awesome like more awesome then Pussia! Yeah that**

**awesome) anyways on with the dares! I dare Canada and America to high five**

**and yell out during the high five AAAAH YEAH FRIENDSHIP! And one more thing I**

**dare England, Russia, Italy, and Germany :) to have a tea party with me! Oh**

**and Russia because I think your super lovely you can put vodka in your tea**

**because I know how much you love it! :) oh and it's my 16 birthday this week**

**by the way and all I really want is to pick sunflowers with Russia and then**

**hug Germany and tell him I love him... Sorry this was so long and btw I joined**

**fanfiction just so I could put this in :D**

Ramen-chan: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear btwimbetterthenyou~ Happy birthday to you! Oh, and I feel Super Special Awesome(Cough-LittleKuriboh reference-cough) that you joined fanfiction just to review this! :D

Kei-chan: Canada, America get over here!

America: Yo brother wuz up?

Canada: Um…nothing?

Kei-chan: By the way, Canada. What ever happened to Shinigami-cat from last chapter?

Canada:…N-nothing?

Ramen-chan: O.O

America: *Walks over to Canada and raises hand* Ready?

Canada: *Claps hands with America and shouts* AAAH YEAH FRIENDSHIP!

Kei-chan: Pfft.

Ramen-chan: Shutup Kei! It's cute!

Kei-chan: Suuure…

Canada: *Shuffles away slowly*

Ramen-chan: Guess who gets to be a guest staaaar~!

Kei-chan: Get in here, Btwimbetterthenyou!

Btwimbetterthenyou: Hi!

Kei-chan: Alright! Time to go Alice in Wonderland on this chapter! *Claps hands*

(Tea party set appears and the un-birthday song starts playing)

Ramen-chan: Y'know, it doesn't specify that it needs to be Alice in Wonderland.

Kei-chan: Yeah, well we are all mad here.~

Ramen-chan: -_-'

Btwimbetterthenyou: *Sits down with England, Russia, Italy, and Germany with a smile*

Italy: Ve~ England, didn't make the cookies did he?

England: Aw, come on!

Kei-chan: To answer your question, France made them.

Ramen-chan: Let's just hope they aren't sperm cookies~

Kei-chan: *Gasps* RAMEN! WHAT THE HELL YOU- *Goes off on Ramen for being nasty*

Russia: Vodka tea is always the best, da? *Pours insane amounts of Vodka into his tea.*

Btwimbetterthenyou: Yesh :3

Ramen-chan: I want some vodka tea!

Kei-chan: No you don't!

Ramen-chan: Yes I-

*Kei proceeds to slap the tea cup out of Ramen's hand, sending the vodka to the floor in the process*

Russia: *Stands and towers over Kei* Kolkolkolkol-

Kei-chan: Eeep! *Runs away like Scooby-doo*

England: This tea is bloody good. What's in it?

Ramen-chan: *Creepy voice* Your imminent death!

England: O.O

Btwimbetterthenyou: Oh don't worry it's just green tea~

Ramen-chan: Yeah but its mixed with imminent death, right?

Btwimbetterthenyou: No?

Ramen-chan: Damn.

Germany: I don't see vhy it's a tea party. Vhy can't ve have beer instead?

Btwimbetterthenyou: That would be gross, though.

Germany: Nein! Beer is very very good, and even non-beer drinkers eventually get so vasted that it tastes like water anyway.

Btwimbetterthenyou: Uuuh-

Kei-chan: No more beer for you, Prussia can have it O.O

Prussia: Damn straight!

Germany: *Looks sad*

Btwimbetterthenyou: *Stands and hugs Germany* I love you.

Germany:Er…Ich liebe dich?

Italy: Waaah?

Germany: *Face palms*

Russia: *Grabs Btwimbetterthenyou and goes to a field of sunflowers* Help me pick, da

Btwimbetterthenyou: Ok. *Starts picking flowers with Russia quietly*

Ramen-chan: Well ain't that just the darned cutest sight you've ever seen?

Kei-chan: What's with the Southern accent?

Ramen-chan: O.O YOU KNOW NOTHING!

Kei-chan: What the hell?

Russia: Da, this is good. Thank you.

Btwimbetterthenyou: You're welcome :D

Ramen-chan: Unfortunetly, Btwimbetterthenyou has to leave. But thank you for the review and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Everyone: Happy birthday!

Kei-chan: I think it's kinda la-

Ramen-chan: SHUTUP KEI!

_**Mintaly- **_

**This is amazing. =3= So entertaining. And.. gosh.**

**I'VE NEVER REVIEWED SOMETHING BEFORE D: But I couldn't resist this one.**

**'Kay, so...**

**Dare: Netherlands and Spain to kiss for an entire minute. =3=;**

**Kei and Ramen have to be locked in a closet with their enemy for a while~ taketurns... don't both lock yourself in there so you can't get out.**

**. And... Romano has to kiss Spain willingly... and let Hungary take**

**pictures... .**

**THAT IS ALL. *hides***

Ramen-chan: *Looking for Mintaly* Where did they go?

Kei-chan: To hell if I know!

Netherlands: Hmph, I refuse to kiss that idiot.

Spain: What did I do to make you hate me? D:

Netherlands: Hn.

Ramen-chan: Pwease do it Nethy? Pweeeeaaassseee?

Netherlands: Nethy?

Ramen-chan: Your nickname. XD You like?

Nertherlands: No.

Spain: Well…I really wanna get to the last part of this dare so- *Kisses Netherlands on the mouth well gripping the front of his shirt tightly so he can't move away*

1 minute later-

Spain: *Pulls away with a cheerful air* There~

Netherlands: *Walks off while wiping his mouth* I'm going to go watch a video about natural disasters in Spain….

Kei-chan: Okay, then let's-Fuck it! *Throws paper down and runs*

Germany: *Grabs Kei and drags her back*

Ramen-chan: *Reads review* Being trapped in a closet with our enemies? That isn't so bad.

Kei-chan: It is if your enemy is a CHILD MOLESTING FUCK!

France: Child molester? Non, I only molest Canada.

Canada: *Mutters* He admits it?

Ramen-chan: Here, I'll go first to make you feel better. Come on, Turkey.

Kei-chan: I thought your enemy was Russia.

Ramen-chan: Nah, I got over it. I hate Turkey though. (True fact)

Turkey: Tsch, well I hate you too!

Ramen-chan: Good!

Turkey: Good!

Ramen-chan: *Sticks tongue out at him before walking into the closet*

Turkey:*Follows*

*Silence ensues before the pair is let out*

Ramen-chan: Well that was incredibly boring.

Turkey: Yeah, being stuck with a freak like you is really annoying! :P

Ramen-chan: I'm a freak? Y-

Turkey: Thanks for admitting it~

Ramen-chan: *Twitches and then tackles Turkey to the ground and punching the shit out of him*

France: Ohoho~ Kei, it is our turn, non?

Kei-chan: Screw you! I will never go near a closet with you alone.

France: Why not, mon cher?

Kei-chan: Ooooh, I have absolutely no idea *Dripping with sarcasm*

France: You wound me. *Fake* D:

Kei-chan: Whatever.

Ramen-chan: Kei, get into the closet or I will call Denmark, America, and Prussia to annoy the hell out of you.

Kei-chan: You wouldn't!

Ramen-chan: PRUSSIIIIAAAA, DENMARRRKKK, AMER-

Kei-chan: *Slaps hand over her mouth* okay okay okay!

*Kei walks into the closet with France in tow, moments later there are many 'ohohohohos' and curses heard from the closet*

Ramen-chan: YOU CAN COME OUT NOWWWW!

*Door slams open and a very bloody France is thrown out before Kei walks out with blood on her shirt*

Spain: *Gasps* You have blood on you, mi amigo!

Kei-chan: *Looks down at shirt and shrugs* Not mine.

Everyone but France: O.O''

Spain: Yay! My favorite part! Lovi~~~~

Romano: Fuck. No.

Spain: Aw Lovi~ Why noooot?

Romano: Because you're a fucking annoying piece of shit and you kissed that spiky haired bastard, I don't want my lips where his have been!

Spain: D:

Kei-chan: Just do the dare!

Ramen-chan: Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. D-

Kei-chan: IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING LIKE THE DODOS FROM ICE AGE I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH A GRENADE LAUNCHER!

Spain: Lovi, if you do I'll….hmmm…..not hug you for the rest of the day?

Romano:…Fuck fine! *Sighs in annoyance and turns toward Spain*

Spain: Oh? Yay! Lovi is gonna kiss me~

Romano: J-Just Shutup and close your eyes already!

Spain: But Lovi, I wanna keep looking at you!

Romano: B-bastard j-just do it!

Spain: *Sighs and closes eyes with a small pout that turns expectant*

Romano: *Blushes and presses his lips to Spain's*

Hungary: *Snapping photos*

Kei and Ramen: *Eating popcorn while watching*

Kei-chan: Man, Who knew Romano had such huge lungs!

*Romano breaks away and glares at Kei*

Romano: FUCK YOU!

Spain: Wah? Lovi, besame! (Besame=kiss me)

Romano: Bastard! *Cut off with a deep kiss*

_**Arruby-**_

**HEY. This story. XD -Loved reading it-**

**Okay, hm... China, I dare you to give England cooking lessons.**

**Kei and Ramen, I dare you to spend an hour in the closet with France,**

**completely unarmed. o3o**

**England, I dare you to act like Jack Sparrow**

**Okay... a truth one. England. Are you Catholic or Protestant? NO "I DON'T**

**KNOWS" ALLOWED.**

**And can I please witness this entire thing? o3o**

Kei-chan: What is with all the dares with me in a closet with France?

Ramen-chan: Hey, I gotta go too.

Kei-chan: *Sigh* Can I at least have one weapon?

*Arruby appears*

Arruby: Nope :3

Kei-chan: Damn…can I use my fists?

Arruby: Nuh-uh. :D

Kei-chan: Double Damn….

China: Wait….I have to teach England how to cook, aru?

Italy: Good ve~ He can't cook at all!

England: *Whimpers* I'm right bloody here y'know….

China:Hm…why don't we just start with orange chicken. It fast and easy, aru.

England: O-Ok….

China: First we cut the chicken into small squares….

(45 minutes later)

*DING*

China: Oh? It's done, lets see how you did, aru.

England: *Nervously gets the chicken out of the pan and sets it on the plate* I-It looks ok…

China: *Slowly takes a bite of the chicken* It's wonderful, aru!

England: R-Really? I have to go tell America! *Runs off*

*As soon as he is gone, China spits out the food*

China: Ugh, it's burnt and the sauce isn't thick enough,aru!

Kei-chan: Why did you lie to him?

China: It would have been rude to criticize him on doing badly on food from a different country, aru.

Ramen-chan:…Can I make fun of him?

China: Noooo, aru!

Arruby: *Tries chicken and nearly dies*

Ramen-chan: Aw comeon! He almost killed the reviewer, we gotta make fun of him now!

China:…*Sigh* Fine, but only a little.

Kei-chan: HAHAHAH ENGLAND YOU SUCK! *Runs away to taunt England*

Arruby: *Gasping* Wa…ter….

England:*After he stops crying* I guess we should move on…um…Jack Sparrow? You mean that bloke from the Pirate movies?

America: Awww man that movie rocks!

England: I…guess….I could try….

*Puts on pirate hat and starts stumbling around*

England: Bloody hell mates, guess what?

America:Er…what?

*England starts dancing around*

England: I've got a jar of dirt~ I've got a jar of dirt~ And you know what's inside the jar?

America:Um…no?

England:DIRT! *Takes a long swig of rum that was on the table close to him and turns to Hungary*So m'lady have you ever danced with a pirate?

Hungary: No…and I don't much feel like it.

England: Bugger…

Kei-chan: Hey…pffft…Jack, it seems your jar is missing!

England: Where? Where is the thump-thump?

Kei-chan: *Bursts out laughing*

England: Oh yes, lets all make fun of the pirate!

Ramen-chan:Yes…pirate, anyway! What about that question?

Arruby: Oh yeah, England are you catholic or protestant. And you can't say I don't know!

England: Oh good lord, my head hurts. Um, I think I'm Protestant…no wait Catholic…no no Pro- Agh I don't-

Kei-chan:*Glares*

England: Protestant. (That's what wiki-answers said ;D)

Arruby: That's cool :D Oh, now Kei and Ramen have to go in the closet with France!

Kei-chan: I just remembered this really important thing I had to be doing-

Ramen-chan: Ok what then? What could you possibly need to do right now?

Kei-chan:….Suicide?

Ramen-chan: You could get arrested for that!

Kei-chan: Pshhhh, not if I'm already dead!

Francis: Oh come on Kei, Am I zat bad!

Kei-chan: Yes.

Ramen-chan: Just ignored him!

Arruby: Yep, if you can :)

France: Ohohohohohohon~

Kei-chan: Fine….

Prussia:Quick Hungary, get the cameras!

Hungary: *Faster than possible she puts cameras in the closet*

Kei-chan: Aw come on! Why the cameras?

Arruby: I guess Prussia wants revenge on you for the whole closet thing :D

Ramen-chan: Now THAT was hilar- *Gets shoved into the closet by a ticked off Prussia*

France: Honhonhon! *Follows Ramen and beckons Kei in who follows reluctantly*

Arruby: *Sits between Hungary and Prussia while watching the TV security camera*

**Camera-**

**Kei-chan: Try ANYTHING funny and you are DEAD!**

**France: Oh come now Kei~**

**Ramen-chan: Oh shes just mad cause you were her first kiss.**

**France: Oh?**

**Kei-chan: RAMEN SHUTUP!**

**France: Y'know, Kei. I can be your first other thing t-**

***France gets smacked across the face by an angry Kei***

**Kei-chan: PERVERT!**

**Ramen-chan: Well since we are gonna be in here for a while we might as well play I Spy!**

**Kei-chan: Ramen, we are in a pitch dark closet. How the HELL are we going to Spy something?**

**Ramen-chan: I spy…something…black?**

**Kei-chan: *Sigh* Gee I have noooo idea *heavy sarcasm***

**Ramen-chan: Come oooon! Guesss!**

**Kei-chan: If I could tell where you were, I would punch you soooo hard in the face!**

**France: Come now, my beautiful little ladies~ Let us not fight~~~**

**Kei-chan: SHUTUP! Nobody cares about your opinion!**

**Ramen-chan: Stop being mean, Kei!**

**Kei-chan: Shut it noodle brain!**

**France: This is going to be a loooong end of dare…dare….**

*After an excessive amount of cursing(Kei), molesting(France), and plain stupidity(Ramen) They are let out of the closet!*

Hungary: Hahahaha! That was so funny! *High fives an also laughing Prussia*

Kei-chan: That's it Hungary! No yaoi for a week!

Hungary: *Gasps loudly* B-But Kei! I _need _yaoi pleaaa-

Kei-chan: No.

Prussia: Oh come on, it's not her fault. Just let her watch her stupid yaoi.

Kei-chan: *Thinks about it* Ok.

Hungary: Really? Thank yo-

Kei-chan: But instead I have to take it away from Ramen.

Ramen-chan: WHAT? HUNGARY!

Hungary: Eeep! *Runs away with an angry Ramen right on her heels with a freshly peeled orange peel*

Arruby: Bwahahahahahahahaah!

Ramen-chan: *Points at Arruby from afar* Eviiiiill!

Arruby: Damn straight! *Throws down smoke bomb and disappears*

Kei-chan: O.o um…moving on!

**SapphireBird-**

**Hmm. . .Well since this is very entertaining to watch I decided to add to the**

**torture, I mean fun! ^^**

**So. . .dares for you all. . .**

**England, you must wear your sexy waiter cotume while dancing the**

**caramelldansen, provided by Sweden who has to sing it. ^^ Oh and you have to**

**dance the entire song England.**

**America, you have to be a vegetarian for the rest of the day. If you do eat**

**any meat, you will be forced to watch horror movies for the rest of the day**

**via chains. ^.-**

**Lithuania, since you aren't appearing as often, you must slow dance with**

**Russia. POLAND IS NOT ALLOWED TO INTERFER! **

**Have fun my darlings!~**

Kei-chan: YES! DARES! YEEESSSS!

Ramen-chan:…Kei are you alright?

Kei-chan: *Clears throat* Sorry I let my crazy side out for a bit. It's gone now.

Ramen-chan: *Stares at Ramen before slowly edging away*

Kei-chan: We shall start with America not being able to eat cheeseburgers!

America: WHAT?

Kei-chan: Oh wait sorry… *Rereads dare and smirks* Meat in general may not be eaten.

America: DOUBLE WHAT?

Ramen-chan: Basically you must be a vegetarian for a day :D

America: No! *Crosses arms and pouts childishly*

Kei-chan: You can still eat candy and stuff.

America: NO!

Ramen-chan: Stop being so-

America: No NO NO NO NO! *Rolls on the floor crying*

Kei-chan: England, comfort him! *Shoves England toward America*

England: *Gulps and sighs* A-America, come on brighten up, my boy.

America: *Slowly turns and pouts at England* Only if I get a kiss…

England: W-What?

America: I wanna kiss from Iggy~

England: Bloody hell! I will NOT give you a-

*America pouts and tears well up in his eyes*

England: F-Fine…b-but only a peck!

*England slowly leans down and pecks America's lips only to be grabbed and pulled bridal style onto his lap and kissed fiercely. England groans as America wraps his arms around him and deepens the kiss.*

England: A-Ameri- ah!

*America smirks as he gently rubs a slow circle on England's hip bone*

Kei-chan: Hey no- *Ramen and Hungary slap hands over Kei's mouth and watch in awe*

America: I could totally go a whole day without meat for this~

England: S-Shutup Wanker!

America: *Kisses softly and then picks up the startled British man and heads toward a different room*

Kei-chan: *Screaming profanities and protests from beneath Hungary and Ramen's hands*

Ramen-chan: Well I guess we will have to save England's maid outfit for after he is done with America~

Lithuania: Um, hey I just got a call from Hungary and-

Hungary: Oh yeah! You have a dare, Lithuania!

Lithuania: A d-dare? Is it bad?

Hungary: Nope…only sexy~ RUSSIA!

Russia: You called?

Ramen-chan: *Reads dare* It says you gotta slow dance with Lithuania here.

Russia:Oh~?

Lithuania: W-Wait but Poland-

Ramen-chan: Poland is not allowed to interfere.~

Russia: *Takes Lithuania's hand a puts it on his right shoulder before placing his right hand on Lithuania's waist. He clasps their hands together and grins* Comfortable, da?

Lithuania: U-Um I-I-

Russia: Ssshhh *Starts moving in a slow circle while staring deep into the smaller nation's eyes*

Lithuania: *Blushes and stares down at his feet as he tries not to trip.*

5 minutes later-

Russia: Oh Lithuania~

Lithuania: Wha- *Looks up only to have his lips captured in a soft kiss*

*Lithuania, very startled, pulls back only to get followed by Russia*

Poland: This was like, totally not part of the dare! *Grabs Lithuania and retreats several feet away before blushing and hugging his arm*

England: W-Whats all the commotion about. *England walks out looking flustered and with his collar askew and a _very _noticeable limp*

America: Oops looks like we missed a dare~

England: *Blushes at the implication*

Ramen-chan: Alright, England, you gotta put on a sexy waiter outfit and do the Caramelldansen! Aaaaaaaand *Turns toward Sweden* You gotta sing!

Sweden: Th'ts f'ne.

England: Aw come now! Why can't bloody Sweden wear the dress?

Ramen-chan: Because that isn't what the magical paper says! Now wear this! *Chucks a waiter outfit at England who walks into the dressing room angrily*

Sweden: Wh'ts t'e Caramelldansen?

Ramen-chan: Only the most epic song in the world of anime! Seriously, there isn't one person who _hasn't _done the Caramelldansen!

Sweden: Alr'ght

(Authors note: Sorry if I suck at doing Sweden./ Ramen: Lol, suck at doing Sweden!/ Author: SHUTUP!)

England: *Walks out in a very _smexy _waiter outfit and blushes in embarrassment.* L-Lets just get this bloody over with!

America: I am turned on all over again :D

Kei-chan: America!

America: What? Just saying! Gotta have something to distract me from my meatless stomach!

**(WARNING: Next song lyrics shall be put in the original way it was NOT how Sweden talks cuz that would take forever ENJOY)**

Sweden:

_Do do doo..._

_Hea Yeah-yeah, eah-eah_

*England starts the Carmelldansen*

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how_

_Come and try, Caramell will be ok_

_So come on move your hips_

_Singing woa-oa-oa_

_Look at you, two clicks_

_Do it la-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

_(Owa-o-wa-wao)_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen!_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_

_Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong_

_They have heard, this (*) all around the world_

_(Owa-owa-ao)_

_So come on move your hips,_

_Singing Woa-oa-oa_

_Look at you, two clicks_

_Do it la-la-la_

_You and me,_

_Can sing this melody_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

*England ends, panting slightly*

America: That was hot :3

England: SHUTUP! *Runs away to change*

Kei-chan: Ugh, idiots. ANYWAY one more dare for this chapter :D

**Yamiatei98-**

**I dare Romano to kiss Spain and tell him that he loves him. XD**

Ramen-chan: YAY! I love Spamano!

(Fact: Ramen actually prefers Franada as her favorite couple mine is Spamano :D)

Romano: FUCK! NOT AGAIN! NO WAY I WILL NOT!

Spain: Aw come on Lovi please~

Romano: Noooo!

Spain: Lovi~ Come on, _Te amo mucho mucho mucho!_

Romano: Shutup bastard!

Spain: D: So…Lovi…doesn't love me?

Romano: Fuck no!

Spain: ;_; B-but L-lovi….

Romano: *Slowly looks back at a nearly crying Spain and feels guilt well up in him* Ti Amo…

Spain: Hm? What was that?

Romano: Grr! *Grabs Spain and kisses him forcefully with a blush. Spain, too surprised, does nothing* I-I said T-Ti amo….

Spain: *Dazed but smiles widely and hugs the unsuspecting Italian* Aw Lovi TE AMO~~~~

Romano: W-Whatever bastard….

*Spain kissed him eagerly again and spins him around in a circle*

Hungary: Awwwwwwww, that was so-

Prussia: Disgusting?

Hungary: *Without looking away, she wacks him over the head with a frying pan* Adorable!

Kei-chan: Well that ends this immensely long chapter! See ya soon!

_**Ok guys, thank you soooo much for all the dares and comments. It makes me feel so happy! You guys are the best, stay awesome! **_

_**Oh, and I have a questions!  
>1. Who do you like better Ramen or Kei (We are sisters I can't help but see~) and why?<br>2. Who seems the most OOC and how should I fix it?  
>PLEASE ANSWER! (You can give a dare along with it :D)<br>**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Truth or Dare 12**

_**Here is a little something written directly and completely from the mind and hands of Ramen-chan.**_

_**The Real Ramen-chan: YO SLAVES! No I'm kidding…possibly. So far I am beating my sister at who you love most and I would love to keep it that way…so…If you keep voting for me I will start my very own truth or dare on my own account. Starring Kei-chan and even references from this story for those of you who wanna be like 'Hey! I get it!'. Please keep feeding me the love! **_

_**RAMEN-CHAN OVER AND F*CKING OUT! (Totally stole this from a fan by the name of **__**.milsom **__**because it was just so friggin epic!**_

_**I suppose I'll let Kei-chan write again. (My story will probably have more hardcore yaoi by the way because I'm less shy then Kei-chan. Most of the yaoi scenes were conducted by me. :3 XD)**_

**Kei: Thanks for stealing my intro RAMEN!**

**Ramen: :P**

*Peaceful music is playing…BAM! Record skips and goes to heavy metal as Kei breaks through a window on a motorcycle and lands skillfully.*

BANG

Kei-chan: *Slowly turns to see Ramen sprawled on the ground with her motorcycle on fire a couple feet away.*

Ramen-chan: Oooowwwwww, Good thing this is a story or that might have actually hurt me~

Kei-chan: *Shakes head and pulls out first set of dares*

**Yamiatei98-**

**I also dare Prussia to go a day without saying "awesome"**

**I dare America to go a day without McDonalds, cheeseburgers or fastfood. And he has to eat everything England cooks for him.**

**I dare England to kiss America with tongue for TWO WHOLE MINUTES.**

**I dare England not to call Sealand an idiot, stupid, or any other mean names for a whole day.**

**Put France in a dress and then EVERYONE (America, Italy, Romano, Switzerland, Germany, Spain, Estonia, Latvia, Poland, Lithuania, Belarus, Russia, Prussia, especially England) has to compliment him. (I can't make Greece do that, he's to friking hot.)**

**And another,**

**I dare Sealand not to be annoying for a whole day. (Cuz he is kinda annoying...)**

**I dare Sealand and England to only say nice things to each other for a whole day. Please? **

**Another thing for England, Truth: Do you really like America?**

**And another dare,**

**France has to try and seduce everyone who talks with him.**

**I dare France not to be perverted for a whole day.**

**I dare Romano to kiss Spain. Not the other way around.**

**I dare England to do whatever America says for a whole day.**

**I dare Prussia to rape France.**

**I dare France to rape Prussia.**

**Can I be a guest? I love these Hetalia peeps! And I want to kiss Greece!**

**7.?**

**I dare Russia to go a day without saying "kol"**

Kei-chan: Wow, lots of dares. I LOVE IT! *Laughs evilly*

Ramen-chan: HA! The first one is that Prussia can't say 'awesome'! He is gonna diiiieeee!

Prussia: I heard my awesome name being spoken! What is going on!

Ramen-chan: No!

Prussia: ?

Ramen-chan: YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK THY WORD OF AWESOME!

Prussia: Modern please, Ramen!

Ramen-chan: DON'T SAY AWESOME, DAMNIT!

Prussia: WHAT? Why can't the awe-

Ramen-chan: *Glare*

Prussia: *Sighs* Why can't I say the A word?

Ramen-chan: Cuz, it's a dare!

Prussia: Aw come on….Fine…..*Sighs and dejectedly sits down on the couch*

America: Nyahahahahahahahahaah! Prussia looks all down in the dumps~ HAHAHAH-

Kei-chan: You can't eat McDonalds or cheeseburgers today.

America: *Stops laughing and sweat drops before freaking out* W-Why?

Kei-chan: Shouldn't you know by now? It's a dare, dumbass.

America: B-But I-

Kei-chan: Don't worry, you can still eat England's food :D

America: NOOOOO!

England: *Pouts* My food isn't that bad…

Italy: Ve~ I beg to differ~~~~~

England: *Goes to emo corner*

America: Hm…I don't like his food, but I sure do like his lips so I might just-

England: Try it and die American!

America: D: Waaaah, you didn't seem to mind much in the last cha-

England: SHUTUP! JUST SHUTUP! I WAS PROBABLY STILL DRUNK FROM THE JACK SPARROW DARE!

America: Aaah, no. No you were not :3

England: *Blushes uncontrollably as he pouts* Shutup, wanker.

America: Ah, Artie~ You know ya love me~~~

England: Whatever….

America: HAHA! That's England talk for 'I love you'!~

England: IS NOT! GO AWAY!

America: Aw, I love you Iggy~

England: Don't call me Iggy…

America: So, did I effectively cheer you up?

England: *Mumbles incoherent words as he blushes darker*

Kei-chan: Yeah, I think you did :D

America: Yay!

Ramen-chan: Which leads onto the dare~ England and America gotta kiss for two minutes!

*England at this point sputtered and turned*

England: T-There is no way I could hold my bloody breath that long!

America: I get to kiss Iggy? YAY YAY YAY YAY!

Kei-chan: Ugh, just get it over with.

Ramen-chan: You're just mad cuz people like me better :3

Kei-chan: SHUTUP RAMEN! MOST OF THE REVIEWS SAID IT WAS EQUAL!

Ramen-chan: So :3

Kei-chan: *Walks away and goes on Itunes to listen to 'True Light'*

England: A-America….

America: Hm~?

England: Y-You better not suffocate me! *And on that note, England pulled him into a rough kiss*

*America squealed happily in the back of his throat and crushed England against his body. England quickly lost control of the kiss as America wrapped an arm around his waist and his other hand wandered through his hair. England closed his eyes and blushed harder as America ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He slowly opened it to give the American access, and well…lets just say he was not disappointed :3*

1 ½ minute later…..

*England was pretty sure that one of his lungs were dead, but he wasn't going to pull away from this kiss if his life depended on it. America pressed their lips harder together for a moment before pulling away, breathing extremely hard.*

America: Haha~ *huff* there ya *Huff* go, Artie~~~~

England: Wanker. *England slowly rested his head against his chest as America hugged him tightly, still breathing like he had ran a mile* America….

America: Hm~

England: Can you get your hand out from under my shirt now?

America: Nyahahahahahahahahah! Uuuuh, maybe later.

England: NOW YOU BLOODY YANK!

America: Awwwww Artie, your blush is so cute!

England: You sound like bloody Spain!

America: Well he did use to own Florida~

England: Idiot!

America: :D

Kei-chan: This is touching and all but we gotta move on!

Ramen-chan: What's the next dare?

Kei-chan: I'm gonna stick three dares into one~ Okay, England CANNOT say mean things to Sealand, which means they can say only nice things to eachother, AND on top of that Sealand must not be annoying :D

Sealand: I'm not annoying! This is just who I am!

Kei-chan: You're annoying, brat!

Sealand: Waaaah?

Ramen-chan: Don't be mean Kei! You used to defend him!

Kei-chan: Yeah…so?

Ramen-chan: *Sigh*

England: I c-can't be nice to him! He's a brat!

Sealand: Same for you stupid England!

*England and Sealand glare at each other for a long time as America continues to cuddle England*

Ramen-chan: Can you guys pweaaaaseeee be nice to each other? Only for a chapter?

Sealand:….

England:…..

Sealand and England: Fine.

Kei-chan: Good, now say what you like about eachother.

Sealand: Um….you are….a good parent figure…

England: And I guess…that you are pretty smart for a nation of your age….

Sealand: Cool….t-t-t-t-thanks….

England: Y-You too….

Kei-chan: That was the most tension I have ever seen in one conversation….unless with Russia….

Ramen-chan: I know a way to end the tension easily :3

Kei-chan: How?

Ramen-chan: If America kisses England for the rest of the chapter, Sealand will be so grossed out that he'll walk away THAT way he won't be annoying AND they don't have to be nice to each other unless they run into eachother.

America: I LOVE that plan, Ramen :D

England: You would, wanker.

Sealand: Huh? Oh wait! I totally forgot I was supposed to meet up with Finland and Sweden for 'annoy Denmark day' see ya!

America: That gets rid of that…now~

England: No.

America: Whyyyyyyyyy?

England: Because we JUST made out for two bloody minutes!

America: So~ I won't use tongue this time!

England: SHUTUP THERE ARE OTHER-

Ramen-chan: Oh I don't mind continue~

Kei-chan: Well, while you two are bickering can England answer if he actually likes America? (One of the dares)

England: Huh?

America: *Looks expectantly at England with a smile*

England: I-I don't want to answer while America is here!

Kei-chan: Why?

England: I-It's embarrassing….

America: Come on, Iggy~

England:…*Sigh* Fine…..I-I d-do…l-like him….a-a l…lot…..

Ameica: Aw Iggy, I love you too! *He hugs him from behind while laughing happily*

England: Wanker! Get off! Off I say!

America: Nuh uh ;D

Ramen-chan: Aw, see we would have these moments more if Kei wasn't such a cockblocker.

Kei-chan: A WHAT?

Ramen-chan: Nothing~

France: I heard that I have a couple dares so I decided to stop by!~~~~~~~

Kei-chan: Ugh, your speech has too many squiggly lines…

France: Oh~?

Ramen-chan: *Takes out a box and hands it to France* Put this on!

France: What is it?

Ramen-chan: A dress, EVERYBODY EXCEPT FOR GREECE MUST COMPLIMENT HIM!

Poland: Wait like, why not Greece?

Ramen-chan: Because he is apparently too hot for it :3 (Extremely true)

France: I will do it just to hear what people say~ *Runs off with the dress to the dressing room*

*Moments later, France returns in a blue and red dress that stops (thankfully) just below the knees*

France: How do I look? Good, non?

England: You look-

*Que glare from Ramen*

England: *Shudders* G-good….

America: Uh, you look awesome man! *Sarcasm hidden but there*

Poland: You look, totes fab.

Lithuania: Uh, i-it's nice….

Russia: It would look better with blood on it, da?(Not quite a compliment)

Canada: U-Uh, I-I guess if anyone could pull off wearing that i-it's you, France.

Sealand: You look cool!

Denmark: Awesome man!

Norway: Hn. (That's the best he's gonna get XD)

Iceland: It's fine.

Sweden: It lo'ks g'od.

Finland: It suits you.

China: Er, it's nice, aru….

Japan: *Snapping photos* It is good for doujinshi ideas….

Hungary: YESSSSSS!

Prussia: You look awe- I-I mean, you look sweet man.

Spain: It's pretty, mi amigo.

Romano: Fuck you.

Italy: Ve~ Preetttyyy~

Germany: Erm…it looks gut….(Gut=good in german)

Austria: *Shows appreciation through music*

Gilbird: *Chirp!*

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Switzerland: I hate giving compliments but,I guess its okay.

Leichtenstein: It looks very nice, France.

Belgium: Cool

Netherlands: *Blinks* It's good.

Hong Kong: Very suited to you.

Taiwan: :D (Answer enough)

Korea: It looks so awesome that I claim your chest in the name of Korea!

Estonia: *Twitch* It's as good as a dress _can _look on a man…

Latvia: W-Well it's not ugly…

Belarus: *Pulls out knife*

Ukraine: It looks very cute *boing*

(Sorry if I forgot anyone )

Kei-chan: Wow France, people had to try really hard to give you compliments!

France: You and Ramen haven't yet~

Ramen-chan: *Smirk* You look dead sexy…in a mini skirt XD

Kei-chan: OH MY GOD ARE YOU PART OF THE MINISKIRT ARMY?

Ramen-chan: No :3 But how can I NOT reference Vic Mignogna?

Kei-chan: True :D Um…I guess it looks fine.

France: Yay, thank you everyone for your wonderful compliments. Although I must say, I look much better naked~

Ramen-chan: Pffft, Canada would know!

Canada: M-Maple!

France: ohonhonhonhon~ Mathieu~

Canada: Ack! *Runs away*

France: Come back, mon amour~ *Chases after the scared Canadian*

Kei-chan: See what you do?

Ramen-chan: I wish.

(She was saying she wishes she saw what happened after the pairs ran off)

Kei-chan: Okay so while France is gone, we shall get the Spamano out!

Romano: No. I will NOT kiss that idiot AGAIN!

Spain: Oh but Lovi, you _love _me remember?

Romano: *Blushes* B-But th-that's um-

Spain: Aw, you look like a little-

*HEADBUTT CENSORED*

Spain: owwww Lovi, that huuurt.

Romano: SO?

Spain: Kiss it better?

Romano: NO!

Spain: Lovi

Romano:…

Spain:

Romano:….

Spain:

Romano:…..

Spain: LOVI PLEASE?

Romano: FUCK NO!

Spain: Just once, please~ I will slice you tomatoes every morning for a year!

Romano:…._Every _morning?

Spain: Mhm *Nods vigorously*

Romano: *Shifts awkwardly before kissing Spain solidly on the mouth*

Spain: *Que squeal of happiness.*

*Romano blushes as Spain pulls him closer and gets a serious expression on his face as he kisses the 'cute' Italian.*

Romano: Idiot, it didn't say tong- mmf?

Spain: *He smiles as he manages to French the Italian successfully. Romano growls but kisses back slowly*

Ramen-chan: Heaven. I am in Heaven.

Kei-chan: Hell. I am in Hell.

Ramen-chan: Oh you know you love it~

Kei-chan: Nyeh.

*Spain pulls away a moment later and rests his forehead against Romano's own forehead.*

Spain: I love you, Lovi~

Romano: Bastard….

*France comes sliding in out of knowhere*

France: Ohonhonhon~ I smell l'amour in the air~

Ramen-chan: Did Canada just lose his virginity?

France: Non, that boy was too fast. But I shall get him~

Kei-chan: Sicko -_-'

Ramen-chan: Before we get to the France dares, we have one more for America and England.

America:YAY!

England: Oh no…

Ramen-chan: England, you must do WHATEVER America wants for the rest of the day.

England: Bloody hell, no!

America: Come on, Artie, it's only a day~

England: Well I know what-

Ramen-chan: England, think this through. Do you EVER win when it comes to dare?

England: ...no….

Ramen-chan: SO SHUTUP AND DO THE DARE!

England: Okay okay! Just stop bloody sounding like Kei.

Kei-chan: I am right here, Y'know!

America: Hmm….ok first…I want you to…buy me a cheeseburger :D

Kei-chan: Nope, America you still have the vegetarian dare remember?

America: Oh yeah -_-'. Uuuummmm….gimme a compliment~

England: A…compliment?

America: Yeah man, you barely ever do! So I wanna hear it. ~

England: *Clears throat* you don't let people get inside your head.

America: *Tilts head to the side confused*

England: I-I meant…people will insult you and you don't let it get to you….

America: *Thinks for a moment before grinning* Well of course I can't let them CAUSE I'M THE HERO!

England: *Rolls eyes*

America: I have another request, Iggy~

England: What is it?

America: I want you to….eat a piece of a cheeseburger and then kiss me!

England: WHY?

America: Because, if I can't eat it. I at least want a taste~

England: No way!

America: You have to though!

England: Do not!

Ramen-chan: Yeah ya do.

England: STAY OUT OF IT!

America: Come on, Iggy~

England: *Shudders and takes a cheeseburger from the McDonalds bag that Kei brought. Stares for a moment and then takes a bite.*

America: Ok now you gotta chew and swallow~

Kei-chan: That's what she said!

England: *Chews quickly and swallows*

America: Yay~ *Tilts England's head back and kisses him forcefully.*

England: A…merica….*Moans softly as America forces his tongue in.*

America: *Slowly pulls away and picks up England bridal style.* My next request is in private~

England: *Blushes terribly as America hauls him off to the bedroom*

Hungary: *Nosebleed* Wait, why didn't Kei hold them back?

Kei-chan: Mmmmffff? *Tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth*

Ramen-chan: *Chucks duct tape away* No idea….

France: It looks like we have a guest ohonhonhon~

Yamiatei98: Hi

Ramen-chan: Wait, why didn't we bring her in at the beginning of this?

Kei-chan: *manages to get duct tape off* Because I kinda forgot and then I didn't know where to put her in…

Yamiatei98: -_-'?

Ramen-chan: :D Well at least she is here to see France rape people now!

France: Ohonhonhon~

Kei-chan: Can you guys please untie me!

Ramen-chan: …No, Okay Yamiatei98 you choose the next part!

Yamiatei98: let's do the seduction dare :D

Ramen-chan: NOBODY TALK TO FRANCE IF YOU WANNA KEEP YOUR VIRGINITY!

*Silence*

France: Oh come now~

*Chirp Chirp*

Canada: Hey France do you know where my tie we-

France: Mon Mathieu, there you are!

Canada: Um…yeah…after you chased me…and tackled me…I can't find my tie where is it?

France: Come closer and I'll tell you~

Canada: *tilts head cutely* Ummm, ok?

*Canada steps forward a little*

France: *Curls one finger and beckons Canada with it* Closer~

Canada: *Blushes but does as he is asked*

France: *Stares deep into Canada's eyes before snatching his glasses from his face quickly*

Canada: H-hey! Francis, I need those!

France: Oh whatever for? You look so adorable without them. Although you look adorable either way~

Canada: Come on Francis pleas-

France: *Dramatic sigh* Only for a favor.

Canada: W-What favor?

France: *peeks at the Canadian out of the corner of his eye and then smirks* A kiss will do~

Canada: Wh-What?

France: A kiss, mon amour~

Canada: I-I c-ca-mmf?

*France tosses Canada's glasses behind him to Prussia as he cups his face and deepens the kiss*

Canada: M-Maple! * Grips the edge of the chair as France worms his tongue in to massage his own*

*France grins as his right hand smoothly slides up his sweatshirt and glides across the smooth expanse of skin.*

Canada: *Moan*

Hungary and Ramen: *Drool*

Kei-chan: *Twitch twitch*

Yamiatei98: O: Hallelujah!

France:*Pulls away and whispers something in Canada's ear that makes him blush extremely hard.*

Canada: W-What just happened?

France: Hm?~ It was a dare though honestly, I would have gone all the way to your country for that~

Canada: *Blushes harder and hides his face in Kumajiro's fur.*

France: Non non! Show me your adorable face! *Grabs Canada's face between his hands and kisses him again.*

Kei-chan: Okay…I admit that it's kinda adorable…

Ramen-chan: YES! *High fives Hungary and Yamiatei98*

Canada: *Pulls away and blushes*

France: Shoo Kumajiro.

*Kumajiro grumbled and jumped out of Canada's arms to go hang out with Gilbird*

Canada: Wah-ah? *France picks up the boy and throws him over his shoulder*

France: Time to lose that innocence of yours~

Canada: What? Wait fra-

*Canada gets carried down the hallway quickly with many honhonhonhonhonhons from his captor*

Kei-chan: Wait didn't we need him for the rest of the dares?

Yamiatei98: Yes -_-'

Kei-chan: …UNTIE ME RAMEN!  
>Ramen-chan: NO!<p>

Kei-chan: WHY?  
>Ramen-chan: BECAUSE YOU'RE A COCKBLOCKER!<p>

Kei-chan: NO I AM NOT!

Ramen-chan: SAYS YOU!

Yamiatei98: XD wow.

Kei-chan: Okay, Yamiatei98, it's your call.

Yamiatei98: Um, lets do the Russia dare!

Russia: Hello ladies. You are having a good day, da?

Ramen-chan: Yes :D What about you?

Russia: Well, Poland keeps getting on my nerves so I got to China to talk about him, kolkolkolkol-

Kei-chan: OH HEY! Russia that reminds me, you cannot say 'kol' for the rest of the day.

Russia: *Smile falters* What?

Ramen-chan: Yeah, just ask the reviewer :D *points to Yamiatei98*

Russia: Oh, so you are the one that messed up my vocabulary, da?

Yamiatei98: O.o erm…yes?

Russia: *Evil aura* When this day is over you shall be punished :)

Kei-chan: NO! You will have to break the fourth wall for that :D And I have a feeling you don't have that power :D

Russia: *pouts*

Yamiatei98: *Sighs with relief*

Greece: …I saw my name on the paper…what is my dare?

Ramen-chan: You gotta kiss Yamiatei98! :3

Greece: *Stares at Yamiatei98 emotionlessly before leaning over and kissing her on the lips for about 5 seconds and pulled away* There….zzz….

Kei-chan: Did he just….fall asleep?

Ramen-chan: Oh Greece….

Yamiatei98: :D Happiness to the max!

Kei-chan: It looks like the only dares we have left are rape…but I can't write rape….

Ramen-chan: Why don't you do what you always do and imply the rape?

Kei-chan: Wellll seeing as I'm STILL TIED TO THIS F-ING CHAIR!

Ramen-chan: I'm gonna go get Prussia and France. Yamiatei98 can't let you out if she wants.

Yamiatei98: *Stares at Kei for a moment before smirking* Nuh-uh

Kei-chan: D: Why is NOBODY ever on myyyy side?

Ramen-chan: Because you're a cockblocker. XD

Kei-chan: Aw, come on!

Yamiatei98: We need France now!

Ramen-chan: Okay! *Leaves and comes back with a slightly disheveled France*

France: Excuse moi! I was very busy with mon Mathieu! *Glares at Ramen*

Kei-chan: So you didn't get his virginity yet?

France: *Scoffs* I was just getting his pants off when this imbecile ran in talking about more dares!

Kei-chan: Ew.

Ramen-chan, Hungary, and yamiatei98: *Drool*

Hungary: You should continue later and get me some pics, France!

France: Ohonhonhon~ I shall see~~~

Kei-chan: Again with the squiggly lines *Shakes head*

France: *Sighs* I would really like to get back and help mon Mathieu with his 'problem' , so what is the dare this time?

Ramen-chan: You and Prussia basically gotta rape each other.

France: Prussia and moi?

Prussia: The awesomeness that is me will NEVER go near France's vital regions!

France: Ohonhon~ Then I guess I will be the first one to rape you?

Prussia: That's not-

*Prussia gasps in surprise as France throws him on the couch and begins his work*

20 minutes later…..

Prussia: Totally not awesome! I feel so violated!

France: *Buttoning up shirt* But you liked it, non? Now if you excuse me, I must go get Mathieu turned on again. *Turns to leave only to be grabbed my Prussia and dragged back*

Prussia: Oh no you don't! The awesome me will not let you leave without pay back!

Kei-chan: HEY WAIT A SECOND! PRUSSIA YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SAYING 'AWESOME'!

Prussia: Oops O.O

Ramen-chan: DARE BREAKER! GET HIM!

*Prussia is soon tackled by Ramen, Hungary (With a frying pan), Yamiatei98, and Diditwitches*

Kei-chan: Wait, why is Diditwitches here?

Ramen-chan: What? She always wanted to rape Prussia :D

Diditwitches: Bwahahahahahaha :3

Yamiatei98: O.o

*France slowly walks away to go screw Canada XD*

**Shinigami-cat-**

***Randomly dropping out of the sky***

**How the hell can Russia do that without dying?**

**Anyway hi again. Sorry I punched you Canada. Hug to make up for it? I promise**

**I'll never mistake you for America.**

**DARE TIME... What? Only 3 dares? *sad face***

**1) For France. Since Spain said he would kill you if you touched his little**

**Lovi again, you must slap Romano's ** and see how far you can run before Spain**

**Kills you.**

**2)Italy and Prussia must get drunk and then locked in a closet for an hour.**

**Hungary must send me a copy of the tape.**

**3) England, Declare that your cooking is disgusting or I'll kill the flying mint bunny.**

***turns on TV to show a flying mint bunny tied to a chair next to an atom bomb***

**You have thirty seconds before he dies...**

**LATER MY PEPS I ask you all some questions later =3**

**Fun fact my nick name is Germany.**

***Jumps out the window and runs away***

Kei-chan: *Nibbling on ropes of chair and sighs in frustration* Oh, hey Shinigami-cat! Good to know your alive, Canada didn't really clear that up in chapter 11… ANYWAY, I'm sure he would accept your apology if he wasn't busy having sex with France. On that note, we shall start with the England dare!

England: Flying Mint Bunny! Noooo!

Ramen-chan: *Whispers Yamiatei98 who still hasn't left* Do you see the empty chair?

Yamiatei98: *Nods slowly*

Ramen-chan: Excellent. SO ENGLAND, if you don't want that empty chair to die then you WILL admit it!

England: What the bloody hell are you talking about? Flying Mint Bunny is RIGHT there!

Ramen-chan: Dude, you need help! NOW ADMIT IT!

England: But…my food ISN'T disgusting!

America: Dude, England…I'm sorry but it kinda is!

England: D: B-But…

America: _But _you yourself don't taste bad at-

England: SHUTUP! *Sighs deeply* My…food is…*Shudders* terrible….

Ramen-chan: *Claps*

Yamiatei98: :D *Claps along then looks at watch* SHIT! Gotta go! Bye~ * *kicks hole in fourth wall and leaves*

Kei-chan: *Sighs* Somebody get the duct tape before Russia follows and kills her….

Ramen-chan: Okay everyone grab some beer and wine because next we have got ITALY AND PRUSSIA~

Germany: Was? (Was=What in German)

Prussia: Really? I get to drink with Italy? Yes!

Germany: Nein! I do not approve of this! Stay away from Italy, Bruder!

Prussia: Calm down, West. It's just a dare! It isn't like your precious brother would do this willingly…aw what am I saying! Hahahaha of course he would with proper persuasion!

Germany: Du bist so tot! (German=You're so dead!)

Prussia: *Cackles* Sie sind nicht immer vorbei an Ramen! (German=You aren't getting past Ramen!)

Germany: *Growls and runs to tackle his brother when Ramen growls*

Ramen-chan: *Drops kicks Germany* If you ruin this rare yaoi moment then I will END you!

Germany: *Growls in annoyance under Ramen's foot* Fine fine!

Ramen-chan: *Smiles sweetly* Good.

Italy: Ve~? Why is Doitsu so against a drink with Prussia?

Ramen-chan: No reason~ Go have fun Italy!

Italy: Ve? *Shrugs* Okay~~~ *Walks over to Prussia and takes a glass of wine from him as he swigs down some beer*

Prussia: What's up, little man. *Cackles*

Italy: Ve~ I found a kitty yesterday but Doitsu told me to put it back ve~

Prussia: Well isn't he a jerk! If you hung out with me, you could have all the cats you wanted!

Italy: Ve~? Really?

Prussia: Of course.!

Italy: *Ponders it* Ve~ That's ok. Doitsu is really nice to me and he protects me and everything! Plus we have really good sex~

Prussia: *Cackles AGAIN* Really? Guess I'll have to change your mind later…

Italy: Ve~? What was that?

Prussia: Nothing~ *Ruffles his hair*

30 minutes later-

Italy: Ve~ *hic* then Doitsu did a strip tease and-

Prussia: Hey, Italy why don't we finish the conversation in the *hic* bathroom? Ja?

Italy: Ve~ Okay~~~*hic*~~~

*Both walk into the closet*

_Camera switches on-_

**Italy: Ve~? Where is your *hic* hand going?**

**Prussia: In your pants~**

**(**Kei-chan: Oh fucking god!)

**Italy: Ve~ Prussia is naughty~~~**

**Prussia: Only for you~ *Leans in to kiss Italy*-**

*static fills the screen and everyone turns to see door of the closet ajar and Germany throwing over Italy over his shoulder as he stomps on his brother*

Germany: Don't touch Italy EVER again!

Prussia: *hic* Weessssst~

Germany: *Slams door shut*

Ramen-chan: Germany you-

Germany: *Gives a very evil glare to Ramen* Do not mess with an angry German, Ramen! *Stomps off as Ramen runs to emo corner*

Hungary: Well I guess we can give what we have to Shinigami-cat. *Mails tape off to Shinigami-cat*

*France stumbles in, while buttoning up his shirt*

France: Ah~ That was very good~~~

Kei-chan: Okay, ew!

Canada: *Blushes as he follows France out and blushes harder as France kisses his forehead* M-Maple…

*Romano walks in eating a tomato.*

Romano: Hey, fuckers.

Ramen-chan: *jumps out of emo corner and whispers the dare to France quickly*

Romano: *Walks past France to go to the bathroom when his ass gets smacked* Eep! You bast-

Spain: Oh France~

France: *Turns to see Spain walking over with Axe in hand* Mon Dieu (French=my god)

*France runs for about 2 feet before being kicked to the ground by a pissed off Spaniard and hit repeatedly with the blunt side of his axe*

Romano: S-Spain?

Spain: *Looks back at Romano and walks over to him before pinning him to the wall and giving him a rough and possessive kiss* Te amo, Lovi~ I won't let that fucker kiss you.

Romano: H-Hey! Let go bastard!

Spain: No way *kisses again*

Kei-chan: Can we end this BEFORE Romano gets molested?

Ramen-chan and Hungary: NO YOU COCKBLOCKER!

Kei-chan: *Cries*

*Spain slowly reaches up Romano's shirt as he deepens the kiss*

Romano: H-hey! Bastard stop-

*Cut off with a more lustful kiss*

Romano: *moans as Spain explores his chest and-*

_**We interrupt this program to bring you, THE COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG SHOW! Starring Courage, the cowardly dog!, Abandoned as a-**_

Ramen-chan: DAMN YOU CANCELLED SHOW!

Hungary: GOD DAMNIT!

_Well that's the end of this chapter XD I hope u liked it and I am gonna do everyone's dares just so ya know! ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Truth or Dare 13**

Kei-chan: Alright everyone, welcome to chapter thirtee-

Ramen-chan: *Runs in a grabs onto Kei* Kei! Don't! We NEED to skip to chapter 14!

Kei-chan: Whyyyy?

Ramen-chan: Because thirteen is a really unlucky number! We'll DIE if we don't skip it!

Kei-chan: Somehow I think we'll be fi-

*Empty Strawberry jam jar flies across the room and smashes into a wall*

Ramen-chan: EEP!

Kei-chan: Psssh, coincidence!

Ramen-chan: *Whimpers*

**Kirarin Ayasaki-**

**I'm here agaaaaain! Alright, now I know the rule!**

**1. Belarus must stay away from Russia in the chapter where this dare posted,**

**Russia is my brother!**

**2. Iceland, please grope Russia and make him your uke :D**

**3. China, kiss Japan. You're the dominant one! I know!**

**4. Ramen-cha~n, kiss and hug Norway passionately~**

**5. England, be my brother and hug me!**

**6. And this is for Germany~ wear this cat outfit~ *hands over a black nekomimiand tail* don't forget put this on your neck *hands over a ribbon with a bell***

Russia: Thank you! *Cyber hugs the reviewer*

Ramen-chan: Well that was out of character O.O

Kei-chan: Yeah it- *Slips on puddle* ARGH!

Ramen-chan: SEE? BAD LUCK!

Kei-chan *Muffled* Coincidence!

Belarus: In the next chapter we shall become ONE! *Walks away*

Russia: *Shivers*

Kei-chan: Ummm let's do the hug dare next with England! Kirarin Ayasaki! Get in here!

Kirarin: ಠ_ಠ Hello there! XD

Kei-chan O.O nice face….

Kirarin: Yesh ;) *Steps forward only to break her flip-flop*

Ramen-chan: BAD LUCK!

Kei-chan: SHUTUP!

Kirarin: -.-'*Put's on sneakers and hugs England*

Kei-chan: We should move onto the Iceland dare.

Ramen-chan: *Whimpers* Keeeiiiiii, pleeeaaaaassseeee end the chapter nooooowwww!

Kei-chan: Oh please, all that's happened so far is tiny little accidents. Seriously, don't be so paranoid!

Iceland:…I have to…grope….Russia?

Denmark: pfft, good luck Icey!

Norway: *Slaps Denmark* Shutup Danmark.

Russia: All this fighting is pointless, da?

Iceland:…*slowly reaches down and squeezes Russia's butt* Am I done?

Hungary: Not quite, he needs to become the uke.

Iceland: Oh….this is really embarrassing *blushes*

Russia: Don't worry, after the dare, YOU can be the uke and become one with Russia?

Everyone: NO!

Iceland: *Pushes Russia onto the floor and pins him* ….what…now?

Kei-chan: I have a feeling Iceland has never been the seme before ;)

Ramen-chan: Nuh-uh XD

Kirarin: Faiiiil! XD

Iceland:….*Leans down and kisses Russia softly.*

Everyone except for Russia: O.O'''

Iceland: *Pulls away and gets off Russia* I think that's enough.

Russia: Yay~ now Iceland gets to be-

Norway: *Give such a death glare at Russia that even he shivers a bit* Come on Iceland. *Leaves with Iceland*

Denmark: I guess I could stick around a bit…oh WAIT! Norway come back here for a sec!

Norway: What?

Ramen-chan: I must hug and kiss you passionately….okay seriously what the crap. Who WROTE this dare?

Kirarin: .

Ramen-chan: Ugh…fine… *Pulls Norway into a hug and then kisses him on the mouth roughly*

Norway:…*Kisses back after a moment much to Denmark's displeasure.*

Denmark: Okay, Okay! That's good enough! *Pulls Norway away from Ramen and into a tight hug*

Norway:…You're so clingy….

Denmark: Only with you Norge! *Kisses his cheek happily*

*China walks into the room with his hair down and looking distraught*

Kirarin: what' wrong China?

China: oh, somebody seems to have cut up all my hair bands and I can't find one, aru.

Kei-chan: That sucks balls.

Ramen-chan: I'm telling you! It's the cursed number 13!

Kei-chan: Shut up!

Japan: Guys, have you seen my camera anywhere?

England: No.

Hungary: Nope.

Kei-chan: Nuh-uh

Ramen-chan: Nein.

Prussia: Hey! Since when did your un-awesome self learn German?

Ramen-chan: . I don't know…

Japan: Werr, it seems I can't find it anywhere and I rearry needed it for today's chapter.

Spain: Why did you need it, Japan?

Japan: Well, Hungary and I needed some yaoi scenes as models for doujinshi.

Spain: Oh! Well if you find it, me and Lovi will be happy to pose for you~!

Romano: What the FUCK are you talking about! I will not fucking pose for that perverted ass Asian!

Spain: Lovi-

Romano: NO! *Stomps off*

Spain: *Sigh*

Japan: Anyway, it's rearry bizarre…

Ramen-chan: Thirteeeeeennnnn.

Kei-chan: SHUTUP! Japan and China need to kiss NOW!

China: Kiss Japan? I don't want to do that, aru!

Japan: I admit that I do not find this appearing.

China: Yeah so we don't have to, aru!

Hungary: Please guys? Just for the truth or dare?

Japan:….I'm okay with it.

China: FINE, aru! *Leans forward and pecks Japan on the lips* There!

Japan: *Wipes mouth* that was not wanted nor needed….

Kirarin: Last dare is that Germany must wear a kitty suit :3

Germany: Vhat? I have already wore so many strange costumes in this story and I vill NOT wear any-

Kei-chan: If you do then Romano won't bother you and Italy for a month.

Romano: WHO THE FUCK-

Spain: Ah? Yay! Lovi can spend lots of time with me~! *Grabs Romano and holds him close* Right, Lovi?

Romano: What? Let go you bastard let-

Spain: *Kisses Romano deeply as Ramen and Kirarin drool*

Germany:*Clears throat and everyone except Spain and Romano turn to see he has changed into the kitty suit*

Italy: Ve~ you look so cuuuute! *Hugs Germany happily*

Germany: *Blushes* this is the last time I do this…

Kei-chan: Yeah keep telling- *Goes to sit in a chair when it breaks* WHAT THE FUCK!

Prussia: Kesesesesesese, getting a little fat Kei?

Kei-chan: NO! Somebody loosened the screws!

Ramen-chan: THIRTEEEN!

**Windup-Charmer-**

**:D You made my life happy.  
>And I have truths.<br>And a dare.  
>Romano: So, who tops in bed? :D<br>Germany: What's this 'training' that you give Italy?  
>And for all...: I DARE EVERYONE TO WEAR SHORT-SHORTS AND SING THE 'I WEAR<br>SHORT-SHORTS' SONG! :D  
>...I am evil. :D<strong>

Ramen-chan: So Romano *Evil smirk* Who DOES top in bed?

Romano: What the fuck! W-Who the hell said m-me and Spain-

Spain: Lovi~ There's no use denying it~.

Romano: De-Denying what?

Spain: *Sighs and hugs Romano* me and Lovi are dating~~

Romano: *incoherent sputtering*

Ramen-chan: Well Spain, we already knew that but thanks for the heads up!

Spain: Your welcome~ *Hugs Romano closer and nuzzles his neck with his nose*

Romano: B-Bastard let me g-

Ramen-chan: Romanoooooo, who tops?

Romano: Like I would fucking tell you!

Ramen-chan: Just do iiiiit.

Romano:..I-If I do can I fucking leave?

Ramen-chan: *Nods vigorously.*

Romano:….S-Spain does….

Spain: *Grins and kisses Romano on the cheek before leading him away.*

Kei-chan: Oi, Germany!

Germany: Vhat is it?

Kei-chan: What IS this special training you give Italy?

Germany: V-Vhat?

Ramen-chan: What is your special training for Italy?

Germany: I don't understand. It's just normal military training…

Kei-chan: Is it? Is it really?

Germany: Ja?

Ramen-chan:…DAMN he is so boring!

*Everybody stops talking and then the room goes dark…Spotlight shines on Ramen who is wearing shorts and holding a microphone. She looks around before smiling*

Ramen-chan: WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS?

America and Canada: WE WEAR SHORT SHORTS!

Kei-chan: *Walks out and points at Prussia* There's hot short shorts!

Prussia: *Winks at Kei and walks over to Spain and France* we like short shorts!

Sealand: *Swings down on a vine* WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS?

Prussia, France, and Spain: WE WEAR SHORT SHORTS!

Hungary: *Takes mic from Prussia* who wears short shorts?

Nordics: WE WEAR SHORT SHORTS!

France: *Winks at Canada* There's hot short shorts!

Canada: *Blushes* we like short shorts!

China: Who wears short shorts, aru?

Italy and Romano: We wear (fucking) short shorts!

Russia: Who wears short shorts, da?

Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Austria: We wear short shorts!

Denmark: *Hugs Norway: There's hot short shorts!

Norway and England: *Grudgingly* we like (bloody) short shorts!

Kei and Ramen: Who wears short shorts?

Everyone: WE WEAR SHORT SHORTS!

(Authors note: possibly the most entertaining dare to write yet ;D)

**Moonspaz-**

**HELLO THERE I CAME TO HAUNT YOU AGAIN KEI AND RAMEN :D**

**Anyways, I dare Spain and Romano to have a very VERY saucy Spamano moment :D**

Ramen-chan: Heeeeeey, your that person I assume has a face! :D

Kei-chan: *Face palm*

Romano: Wait wait wait, a saucy WHAT NOW?

Spain:….Lovi~. I think that means we get to do _sexual _stuff.

Romano: Fuck. No.

Spain: B-But you never have any trouble with it when we're alone!

Romano: Exactly! We are NOT fucking alone!

Spain: D: But it's a dareeeeeee!

Romano: I'm throwing a white flag up on this one! D:

Spain: *Giggles* this isn't war, Lovi~

Romano: This truth or dare is the fucking EQUIVELENT of war!

Kei-chan: . eh, true enough.

Spain: *Takes a deep breath* Lovi, if you don't the dare, then my conquistador side may come out~. And you know  
>how much that side loves to conquer~.<p>

Romano: I don't believe that shit for a second!

Spain: Oh, poor poor Lovi. Didn't listen to boss when he warned him~. *Expression darkens*

Romano: What the fuck are you- mmph?

*Spain kisses Romano forcefully on the mouth and grabs hi wrists to stop his onslaught of punches and slaps.*

Spain: Boss warned you~.

Hungary: *Nosebleed*

Romano: Let me go you fucking piece of-

*Spain cuts him off with another kiss that pries his lips apart. Romano lets out a strangled yelp as Spain pushes him down on the couch without breaking the kiss and traps his wrists above his head with one hand.*

Romano: S-Spain, ngh!

Spain: Haha~ Lovi, I think you are in desperate need of being conquered by a _very _willing 'bastard'~.

Romano: W-Who says? Fucking bast- ah!

*Spain smirks as he sucks hard on the spot he just found on Romano's neck that drove him crazy.*

Romano: D-Don't you fucking dare give me a h-hickey!

Spain: Too late~.

*Spain continues his kisses and love biting all over Romano's neck as his free hand crawls under his shirt.*

Hungary: *Snapping pictures at the speed of light*

Kei-chan: Ugh, isn't this enough?

Ramen-chan: NO!

*Romano moans as Spain's skillful fingers find his *cough* chest area and pinch and pull lightly.*

Romano: A-Antonioooo! *Moan*

Spain: Ah, Lovi you are so adorable~, All vulnerable like this~.

Romano: N-Not a-adorable, nggh!

Spain: Whatever you say~ *Sits back for a moment to pull Romano's shirt off and throws it somewhere before crashing his lips onto the younger nation's*

Romano: *Pants as Spain pulls back and moans as his free hand continues its work.*

Spain: Te amo, Lovi~.

Romano: Bas…tard…ngh!

*Spain begins to slide his hand down Romano's stomach when Kei jumps up.*

Kei-chan: Okaaaay, why don't you just go continue that in the other room? (Authors apology: I'm sorry I am too much of a chicken to write smut and such, so I imply it instead. Please don't hate meee)

Spain: *sighs and picks up Romano bridal style*

Romano: Eep! Don't fucking drop me! *Throws arms around Spain's neck to steady himself.*

Spain: I would never drop you, Lovi~ *Runs away gleefully.*

Kei-chan: Okay next- *Gets hit in the head by a baseball.* OW!

Ramen-chan: DUDE! THIRTEEN! I'M TELLING YOU THAT'S IT!

Kei-chan: It was just a little accident!

Ramen-chan: *Goes to cower in emo corner*

**Shiko-chan123**

**Truth!**

**England, have you slept with America?**

**Russia, if you have been a uke, who was the seme?**

**Dare!**

**Prussia to make out with Canada!**

**China has to do a strip tease in front of Russia and stop when he gets to his  
>underwear!<strong>

England: I'm not even going to try to get out of this one. So, yes. I bloody slept with the wanker.

Prussia: *Grumbles and hands France $10* totally unawesome.

America: Oh yeah! Me and Artie have screwed tons of times! Nyhahahahahaha! Guess who tops?

England: America, please shutup.

America: ME! XD

England: I'm going to bloody kill you! *Chases after a laughing America*

Kei-chan: Russia, have you EVER been topped?

Russia: No…ah…oh wait, yes I have~!

Ramen-chan: *jumps out of emo corner* BY WHO?

Prussia: Kesesesesesesesese~ by the awesomeness that is me, of course!

Ramen-chan: *Blinks at Prussia and then turns to Russia* Really?

Russia: Da.

Kei-chan: You two went out?

Prussia: FUCK NO! We were extremely drunk, and I know I topped because Russia winced every time he took a fucking step and I didn't, kesesesesesesesesesese!

Russia: Oh Prussia, how would you like to become one with Mother Russia _again?_!~

Prussia: Well actually, I really should be getting to that dare with Mattie. Soooo…no. *Zips over to Canada and throws and arm around his shoulders* Heeeey, Mattie.

Canada: H-Hey, Gil.

Prussia: Soooo, wanna make out?

France: NON! *Runs over and hugs Canada protectively* Prussia, this boy is mine. You may not have mon Mathieu!

Prussia: Dude, relax. I just wanna claim his vital regions a little bit.

France: Unfortunately for you, I have already accomplished zis task!

Prussia: Yeah, so? Everybody knows I'm a better fuck than you *smirk*

France: excusez-moi? I am not known as the Country of love for nothing!

Canada: E-erm guys?

Prussia: Oh please, that time when you raped me was the worst fuck eeeeever!

France: I do not try with you! I only pay special attention to _beautiful _people.

Prussia: Why you shallow little-

Canada: *Sighs and kisses Prussia on the lips.*

France: MATHIEU?

Prussia: *Blinks and then wraps an arm around Canada's waist while flipping France off.*

France: *Goes to emo corner*

*The kiss slowly builds in passion as Prussia clumsily pins Canada to the wall and invades his mouth with his tongue.*

Canada: *Carefully puts his arms around Prussia's neck and blushes*

*Kiss goes on for about half a minute until an egg suddenly flies through the air and hits Prussia on the back of the head.*

Prussia: What the hell? *Turns to glare furiously at everyone he suspects did it*

Kei-chan: Dude, I don't know where that came from. *looks around nervously*

Ramen-chan: BAD LUCK!

Prussia: Gah, I'm going to go take a fuckin' shower. *Smirks and turns to peck Canada on the lips.* Ich liebe dich, birdie~!

Canada: *Blushes as Prussia saunters off*

Ramen-chan: And for the last dare, we have China doing a strip tease for Russia!

Russia: Oh?

China: Wh-What? I didn't agree to this, aru!

Ramen-chan: You didn't have to :D

China: B-But-

Russia: I'm waiting~

China:…F-Fine! B-But he can't touch me, aru!

Russia: Aw, you'll come around. Everyone will, da?

China: *Shivers and takes off the basket on his back and then peels off his military jacket. China is now only left in a tank top and military pants. And he slowly pulls the tank top over his head and begins on his pants which drop to the floor quickly.* T-There, aru!

*China quickly throws on all his clothes and goes to sit on the couch with a pout as France tries to suppress his molestation instincts. *

Kei-chan: Okay, that is the end of this chapter we- *Creaking noise fills the room*

Ramen-chan: *Looks around fearfully and is just getting ready to say something when a chandelier falls from the ceiling.* EEP THIRTEEN!

?: ACK!

*Body falls onto the ground from the ceiling and a groan and soon followed.*

Kei-chan: Er…who is that?

?: *Sits up* Ow, I didn't mean to do that.

Ramen-chan: *Blinks* IMOTO?

Imoto-chan: Hey guys. *Grins sheepishly*

Kei-chan: YOU were the cause of all the stuff happening this chapter?

Imoto-chan: Yeah?

Kei-chan: WHY? You scared the shit out of Ramen!

Imoto-chan: Oh come on, tell me you never looked at her before and didn't want to do the same.

Kei-chan: Touché….

Ramen-chan: D: *Dies of heart attack*

Kei-chan: That's the end of this chapter. Oh and don't mind it if there is blood in the room next chapter. It's Imoto's.

Imoto-chan: Huh?

Russia: *Grins and grabs pipe before walking toward her menacingly.*

Imoto-chan: NOT AGAIN DAMNIT! *Runs away with Russia hot on her heels*

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Imoto-chan is my friend who ALSO has made a Hetalia Truth or Dare story that contains me and Ramen as characters. BTW, Ramen asks that people slow down with the reviews so she has time to catch up with them. That is all. KEEP SENDING IN THOSE REVIEWS AND THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Truth or Dare 14**

Prussia: Oi, Kei! Ramen!

Kei and Ramen: Hm?

Prussia: Kesesese, knock knock.

Kei-chan: You gotta be fucking-

Ramen-chan: WHOS THERE?

Prussia: Hatch.

Ramen-chan: HATCH WHO?

Prussia: Gesundheit Kesesesesesesesese~

Ramen-chan: I don't get it. O.o

Kei-chan: *Face palm*

**NonAlloyed-**

**NOOOOO WHY DID YOU STOP SPAIN!  
>XD anyway and even though u guys probably won't see this cause I put it on an<br>old chapter but I DARE GREECE TO CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR JAPAN!  
>also TRUTH: what does France do with all those "home movies" people like to<br>write about in other fanfics? Does he sell them to other nations? ;)****  
>I dare everyone and I mean EVERYONE<br>except for France and the hosts to dress up in a maids costume and be France's  
>servants for the day<br>and number two *snickers* I DARE HUNGARY TO SHOWCASE THE YAOI DOUJINSHI THAT  
>SHE MAKE IN TRUTH OR DARE 10<br>please make it juicy *fantasizes*  
>oh yeah one more truth Japan what is your favorite type of video game and do<br>you like pokemon? SEE YA! **

**and since everyone's being mean to France and Austria  
>I dare everyone to give France a present and he has to like it<br>also Austria dare is to go back in time and talk to his favorite composer :)  
>ONE MORE TRUTH!: WHO IS SAD ABOUT TOKYOPOP CLOSING? T^T<strong>

***hitches a ride on a silver luxray***

Kei-chan: Haha, yeah people have been saying that we won't see their dares because they review for an earlier chapter but guess what O:? I get all your reviews right to my Hotmail :3 Bwahahahahahaha!

Ramen-chan: So yeah, anyway! Onto the dares :D Japan~ Greece~

Japan: Yes?

Greece: Zzzzz….

Hungary: *Smacks Greece over the head with a frying pan* WAKE UP! I NEED YAOI!

Greece: *Wakes up, rubbing the lump on his head* Hm?

Ramen-chan: You. Need. To. Confess. You're. Love. To. Japan.

Greece: *Blink, blink*

Japan: W-What? I-I don't rearry want him to if he doesn't mean it!

Greece: *Looks at Japan before standing and grabbing his shoulders.* I love you Kiku. I mean it. *kiss :3*

Ramen-chan: (TurkeyxGreece fan) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Kei-chan: Alright, first of all, who is sad about Tokyopop closing?

Ramen-chan: MEEEEEE ;_;

Japan: It was indeed a sad day…

Everyone else: *Not much of an opinion* O.O

Kei-chan: Alright NEXT! America you have to throw the biggest and most awesome party every!

America: *Jumps in the air* FUCK YEAH! EVERYBODY TO MY HOUSE!

Everyone: No.

Canada: U-Uh…I-I'll go Alfred.

France: Well if Mathieu is going then I will go! Ohonhonhonhon~.

England: Bloody hell, why not?

*The trio follows America to his home...*

(30 minutes later)

Canada: W-Who's turn next?

France: I think it is England's.

America: Nah, I think it's mine cause I'M THE HERO!

England: BLOODY HELL WHY ARE WE PLAYING MONOPOLY?

Ramen-chan: Pfft, nice 'party'.

Kei-chan: Okay, so next we have Austria going back in time to see his favorite composer!

Austria: Hm, sounds quite fun. I do enjoy Mozart very much.

Ramen-chan: Oh! Me too!

Kei-chan: Me three. :)

Austria: Hmph…I like you two just a little bit more…*Goes back in time*

(1 hour later)

Austria: *Comes back.*

Kei-chan: Sooo, how was it?

Austria: He was much more sophisticated then you modern day idiots.

Ramen-chan: D: Well thaaaaanks.

Austria:…Anytime.

Kei-chan: Alright anyway, FRANCE.

France: Yes, Mon ami?

Kei-chan: Okay, first, I'm not your friend. NEVER WILL BE. Second, you have a truth.

France: Ohonhonhon, what is ze truth?

Kei-chan: What do you do with all the home movies you make of the nations? And do you sell the ones you make to the other nations not involved in the video?

France: Ah…yes. I do not sell zem, although zat is not a bad suggestion. I keep zem for myself Ohonhonhon~. They are very nice to mastur-

Kei-chan: OKAY! Next truth!

Ramen-chan: Japan! What is your favorite type of video game and do you like pokemon?

Japan: My favorite type of video game is probabry adventure. For the other question, yes, I do rike pokemon. Pikachu is very cute.

Ramen-chan: OMG! IKR? But it is so hard to find one in Viridian forest!

Japan: I berieve the catch rate in Viridian forest for Pikachu is about 5%.

Ramen-chan: GAH!

Kei-chan: I caught a Pikachu one time in Pokemon Firered.

Ramen-chan: I prefer leafgreen :)

Japan: I am surprised my country has yet to remake those games.

Kei-chan: Probably because they are already remakes of Pokemon Red and Blue.

Japan: True…

Ramen-chan: Oh and Japan, those new Pokemon games you came out with, Sinnoh and Unova regions SUCK!

Kei-chan: I kinda liked the Unova region for the awesome graphics and the amount of flying and dragon type pokemon since the other regions seemed to lack them. But I do agree with you about Sinnoh even though Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray are awesome XD

Ramen-chan: Eh Unova still sucks -.-

Hungary: Enough talk about Pokemon lets get the yaoi on!

Ramen-chan:…hehehe…that kinda rhymed….

Kei-chan: Idiot.

Hungary: *Sets up stools for the nations and sits on the main one* Okay right here we have a Franada doujinshi called Sweet Sweets. Rated PG-13, it is very cute and the illustrator did amazing at capturing body features and personality~. I have 5 copies so feel free to buy~.

*France runs up with Canada in tow and buys two copies. The pair flip through the book and Canada blushes*

Canada: I-I have girl hips, eh!

France: Ohonhonhon, Mathieu it seems the doujinshi cuts off the love scene…shall I show them what happened?

Canada: But this didn't actually-

France: Shhh, pretend we are role-playing. *Kisses the confused boy deeply and leads him back into a room.*

Hungary: *Throws a spider camera at France's back…yes, she has those. She then proceeds to bring out another book.* This is a Spamano doujinshi known as 'Honey Come'. I'd say it's rated PG but that depends on what you consider intimate. Although not in English, you can clearly tell what is going on…kinda…I have 3 copies so buy now!

Spain: *Eagerly runs over and grabs the book, quickly flipping through it and squealing.*

Romano: *Curiously walks over and glances over his shoulder.*

Spain: *Giggles* Look Lovi! Look how cute and well-drawn we are! What do you think?

Romano: *Blushes and turns away* L-Looks like something you and your bastard ass would do…

Spain: I know right? *Hugs Romano happily and kisses his cheek*

Hungary: Alright, we have one more doujinshi for today. It's a USUK called 'America England Appear'. Rated PG it involves America, England and Chibi!England. It's reaaaalllyyy cute! I only have 1 copy so hurry up and buy it!

America: Alright dude! I am totally buying it! *Buys*

England: B-Bloody hell how am I supposed to read it?

America: *Looks thoughtful before grinning and pulling the Brit onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him with the book open to the first page.* this good?

England: Hmph…Whatever wanker….

Ramen-chan: *Walks in with a big box.* God damn…so heavy! *Wheeze*

China: What is that, aru?

Ramen-chan: You'll find out :D

Kei-chan: ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!

Everyone: *Grumbles and forms a circle around Kei and Ramen*

Norway: What is this about…

Ramen-chan: Everybody besides me and cockblocker here MUST dress up in maid outfits and be France's servants for the day.

France: MY DREAM COME TRUE! *Runs into the middle of the circle and picks out a _very _revealing dress for Canada* Here you go~.

Canada: W-What? N-No! F-Francis I-I c-ca-

France: *Smiles sympathetically.* Hmm…and to think I wasn't going to make you do any work…

Canada: W-What?

France: If you wear this, then you can sit in bed with me and relax while everybody caters to our needs. Sounds good, non?

Canada: *Blushes and looks down. It sounded really good…* F-Fine.

France: Yay! Another catch is that I get to dress you! Ohonhonhon~.

Canada: Huh? W-Wait- *Gets carried off bridal style by a very enthusiastic France*

Denmark: Wait do even the semes have to wear this crap?

Ramen-chan: It said EVERYONE spikey.

Denmark: Spikey…?

England: Bloody hell, I am NOT catering that frog!

Kei-chan: TOO BAD!

England: This time I am serious! I would rather die!

Kei-chan: *Sighs and massages temples* Freakin tea loving- *Sigh again* If that's the case just leave then….

England: Good! *Storms off*

Ramen-chan: Any other wusses?

*Nobody steps forward*

Kei-chan: Alright then get up here and get changed!

*Everybody soon gets changed and shifts around uncomfortably in their clothing*

Spain: Lovi looks so cuuuute and seeexyyyy I can't decide what overpowers what! Hehe~.

Romano: You look fucking weird, bastard.

Spain: Loviiiii.

Romano: *Growls*

Austria: This isn't proper in the least! I hate this!

Hungary: It's not that bad.

Prussia: Well you're a girl!

Hungary: Shut up!

Sweden:….i's n't c'mfortable.

Finland: I knooow! I hope we can change soon.

Russia: I like the dresses~. It makes it so much easier to make people become one with me, da?

China: Aiyaaaaah!

Japan: I feer so exposed….

Greece: *Glances at Japan and pull him onto his lap to hide most of his body. (Greece is tall)* Better?

Japan: *Blushes* H-Hai.

Poland: I look like, totally fabulous. Liet you should like let me style yours a bit differently. You look so awkward.

Lithuania: I feel like that time Russia dressed me, Estonia, and Latvia in ballerina outfits for the alien's entertainment. (From the Hetalia movie Paint it White. If you haven't seen it, you should!)

Denmark: Wow Norgie! You look so awesomely cute!

Norway: Shutup, you annoying idiot…

Denmark: *Pouts*

America: Nyahahahaha!

Italy: Ve~. Dresses are weird. But I'm used to it from working with and for a while~.

Germany: This is so humiliating…

_*Ring Ring*_

_France: Hello guys, hope you are enjoying ze outfits~. I request one of you to cook a nice dinner for Mathieu and I. Please hurry up or I may just force some of you to have sex with one another for entertainment~! _

_*Click*_

*SHUDDER*

Ramen-chan: Oh and heads up, you guys ALL need to give France a present!

Everyone: FUCK YOU RAMEN!

Ramen-chan:….You would :3

America: Are you asking for a dogpile? From men wearing dresses?

Ramen-chan: I'll shutup now…

(GIFTS TO FRANCE)

Spain-Tomato

Prussia-Awesome juice (Cough-beer-cough)

Hungary- An R rated Franada doujinshi

England- A scone

America- The American flag!

Russia- A rock with a note that said 'Become one with mother Russia, da?'

Austria- A broken violin

Germany- Something from his porno stash

Italy- Binoculars (Ve~ You said you wanted a pair, right?)

Romano-…Imminent death

China- A panda that is actually a bomb

Japan- An 'innocent' video game

Switzerland- A gun with no bullets

Liechtenstein- A flower

Canada- A snow globe with Paris inside

Denmark- A miniature axe

Norway- A book…with nothing written in it.

Iceland: Bird food for Pierre (France's bird)

Sweden-….

Finland: A Santa hat

(Okay Imma stop there cuz there is a lot of people O.O)

France:...Well Canada, Iceland, and Liechtenstein's were the nicest so they are off the hook. All of you must run naked around your capital city now.

Everyone besides the ones said: Damnit.

France: *Proceeds to make out with Canada*

Kei-chan: We need to move on to the next set of dares!

**Kittycloud-**

**From kittycloud and also punkkitty  
>Haha, we want to dare you guys too!<br>1. Germany has to pull Italy's curl ;)  
>2. Spain has to propose to Romano<br>3. Prussia and Hungary have to hold hands (glue their hands together or something.)  
>4. Give everyone a body switching potion. (We don't care who goes into which body) also, whoever Prussia and Hungary go into have to hold hands also...they<br>are bonded by their souls! Kesesese~  
>enjoy, and please make Hungary appear more btw<strong>

Ramen-chan: HIiii! You guys have awesome sauce names!

Kei-chan: yeah yeah, first of all body switchin no jutsu! *Claps hands together*

Norway(Spain): Ha? Wow what a weird switch~. Loviiii! Lovi, where are you?

Sealand(Romano): I'm fucking over here, bastard.

Hungary(Germany): What the hell happened to my accent? And why am I a girl?

Prussia(America): Aw come ooon, I don't wanna be the albino loser!

Denmark(Hungary): Hey!...I can finally see what guy sex is like! Hurry! Somebody screw me!

Sweden(France): Ohonhonhon~. Of course, mon ami.

France(England): Oh it just figures I'm the bloody frog.

Canada(Norway): This is…a rather annoying situation.

England(Denmark): NORGIE! *Hugs 'Canada'*

Romano(Italy): Ve~ What's going on? Doitsu~~~! *Runs and kisses 'Hungary'*

Sealand(Romano): Agh! BASTARD DON'T KISS THAT YAOI CRAZED FREAK! FUUUCK I'M NOT EVEN STRAIGHT!

Russia(Poland): This is like, totally not cool.

Lithuania(China): Aiyaaah! I have such a strange accent, aru!

America(Canada): M-Maple!

China(Prussia): Aw come on, why does my awesome self, have to be stuck in China's body!

Japan(Russia): Werr what a strange predicament, da?

Greece(Lithuania): Why do I…feel so tired…zzzz

Kei-chan: Well anyway, Prussia and Hungary need to hold hands!

China(Prussia): Bodies or minds?

Kei-chan: Minds.

Denmark(Hungary): Alright. *Takes 'Chinas' hand and crushes it*

Lithuania(China): Ayahhh! I can feel that, aru!

Denmark(Hungary): Sorry China! *Loosens hold*

France(England):Wait! We can hurt the mind by causing harm to the body? *Punches himself across the face*

Sweden(France): Ow! Stop it you imbecile!

France(England): MAKE ME, WANKER! *Punches himself in the face again*

Sweden(France): Ow! *Punches England's body*

England(Denmark): Whoa it is so weird I didn't feel that!

France(England): Ow! Bloody hell, I did!

*Fighting ensues while Kei cheers on England and Ramen cheers on France*

America(Canada): S-Shouldn't you guys s-stop s-so Kei and Ramen c-can continue?

France(England): Bloody hell…so that's what America looks like when he nervous!

Sweden(France): Awww Mathieu get back in your own body so we can have sweet sweet l'amour together again!

America(Canada): *Blushes* I-I u-um….

France(England): Can we please move on?

Kei-chan: Yeah yeah, alright next dare…okay everyone switch back! *Claps hands*

Hungary: *Looks around and growls* DAMNIT I DIDN'T GET TO HAVE MAN SEX!

Ramen-chan: I'm sorry…I too wish to feel the almighty pleasure that comes with butt sex.

Kei-chan: You guys are freaks…

Ramen-chan:…ANYWAY! Germany, pull on Italy's curl!

Germany: Er…okay. I still don't get vhat's so vrong about it. *Reaches out and grabs the curl protruding from Italy's noggin.*

Italy: Aaaah, G-Germany p-please d-don't ngggghhhh!

Germany: Italy, vhat is vrong with you?

Italy: Ooooh, d-don't p-pull aaahn….

Romano: Bastard! What the hell do you think you are doing to my brother! PERVERT!

Germany: Pervert? All I'm doing is-

Romano: That's an erogenous zone you perv!

Germany: Vhat? *Removes hand like it was on fire.*

Italy: T-Thank you…L-Ludwig…

Germany:…Sorry Italy…

Spain: *Reads next dare over Kei's shoulder and beams* Lovi!

Romano: *Turns* What is it, bastard?

Spain: *Grabs and tomato and runs over to Romano and kneels down on one knee while holding up the tomato* Will you marry me?

Romano: *Blushes* W-What? N-No!

Spain: Huh! W-Whyyyy Lovi?

Romano:…*blushes harder* I w-want you to ask me when it's not a dare and all these bastards aren't around us.

Spain: *Thinks for a moment before smiling* That's understandable Lovi~. Such the romantic~. *Kisses Romano on the cheek sweetly causing the Italian to blush harder as he grabs Spain's hand reluctantly in his own.*

Ramen and Hungary: Awwwwwwww :D

**.milsom-**

**I have a dare! It's funny. :3  
>I dare America and England to sing The Sailor Song by Toybox... And England<br>has to sing the girl parts. :3  
>It'd be awesome, wouldn't it? Lol bye!<br>-Ita~kun OVER AND F*CKING OUT!**

England: For the last time I AM NOT THE GIRL!

Kei-chan:…who tops again?

America: ME!

Kei-chan: England, you're the girl. Get over it.

England: *Crosses arms and pouts*

America: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together, just to sing we love you<br>And if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together just for you<p>

England: Racing all around the seven seas  
>Chasing all the girls and making robberies<br>'Causing panic everywhere they go  
>Party-hardy on Titanic<p>

America: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
>Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking<br>Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing 

England: Come, let us sing the sailor-song

America: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together, just to sing we love you<br>And if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together just for you<p>

England: Sailorman, you really turn me on  
>Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on<br>Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
>So if you go, I'll kick your <span>Heine<span>

America: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
>Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking<br>Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing

England: Come, let us sing the sailor-song

America: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together, just to sing we love you<br>And if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together just for you<p>

England: Now, let's fight!

America: Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife! 

England: eik!

*fighting ensues and then England fires his gun upward*  
>BOOM!<p>

America: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
>Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking<br>Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing 

England: Come, let us sing the sailor-song

America: So if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together, just to sing we love you<br>And if we all come together, we know what to do  
>We all come together just for you, Oh yeah!<p>

America: I'm king of the world! woohoo!

England: Wow, this was great!

America: Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship  
>So if we all come together, we know what to do<br>We all come together just for you... Yeah!

Kei-chan: *Claps politely*

Ramen-chan: YEAH WOOOO! SAIL THAT SHIP, AMERICA! DO IT!

Kei-chan: Are you drunk?

Ramen-chan: pffffft. *Laughs and falls over*

**SaixPuppy777-**

**Dares: (p.s tell me when I should stop giving dares...I feel like I always do  
>it...XD not that I mind!)<br>I love usuk, so have them locked in the closet, and let me watch what happens (please :3)  
>And I dare Romano to be Spain's sexy maid for the day. AND he has to do WHAT<br>EVER SPAIN WANTS HIM TO DO! :D  
>~thanks~<strong>

Ramen-chan: Do a little dance! Make a little lo- OH HIIIII!

Kei-chan: Dude!...If you're gonna start the song…FINISH IT!

Kei and Ramen: DO LITTLE DANCE! MAKE A LITTLE LOVE! GET DOWN TONIGHT! OH! GET DOWN TONIGHT!

America: Guuuuuuys, not that I don't love this song and all, but I reaaaalllly wanna get in the closet with Iggy!

Kei-chan: Yeah yeah, hold on. *Claps hands*

SaixPuppy777: Do a little dance? :3

Ramen-chan: MAKE A LITTLE LOVE!

Kei-chan: GET DOWN TONIGHT!

America: GUYS!

Kei, Ramen, and SaixPuppy777: Sorry…

England: What torture do you have for me this time?

America: It's not torture if you like it~.

England:…Let me guess, I have to do something sexual with you…

America: Yesh :3

England:…And I can't get out of it?

America: I assume not. :3

England:…Fine.

America: YAY!

Hungary: I have already installed the cameras!

SaixPuppy777: Excellent :D

England: *Sighs and walks into the closet dejectedly*

America: Aw Artie, you won't be sad for long~ *Slams door behind him*

SaixPuppy777: TURN ON THE CAMERA!

Ramen-chan: On it! *Flips switch on TV and sets the AV*

_**CAMERA-  
>America: Soooooo….Arthur….<strong>_

_**England: No.**_

_**America:…fine,…wimp.**_

_**England: *Twitches* what?**_

_**America: Huh? Is that the great English pirate being a chicken? Bwack bwack bwack!**_

_**England: I WAS A PRIVATEER DAMNIT!**_

_**America: Same thing.**_

_**England: I'm not a chicken!**_

_**America: Bwack!**_

_**England: Fine! I'll show you. *Grins evilly and pull rope out of nowhere.**_

_**America: U-Um, Artie? O.o**_

_**England: *In a flash, Arthur has Alfred tied to the clothing rack and shirtless.* I'll show you what the bloody English privateer can do.***_

_***England gently trails his fingertips up Alfred's chest and to his face where he flicks his nose roughly.***_

_**America: OW! Artiiiiieeee~**_

_**England: It's Arthur. *Smirks as he twists America's ahoge causing a moan to rip from his throat* Ah~, so it does do the same thing as the Italians. **_

_**America: S-Stooooooooop. *moans***_

_**England: I thought this is what you wanted. *Licks the shell of America's ear and gently nips.***_

_**America: I'm the seme! *America pouts at England causing England to raise an eyebrow***_

_**England: Don't pout.**_

_**America: *puppy dog eyes***_

_**England: U-uh t-that doesn't affect-**_

_**America: *Pouts with puppy dog eyes***_

_**England: Bloody hell, fine! *Unties America***_

_***As soon as this is done, America throws England into a pile of spare blankets in the corner and kisses him roughly.***_

_**England: Ngh, ah… *wraps arms around America's neck and kisses back sloppily.**_

_**America: Artie….**_

_**England: Alfred a-ah! *Moans as Alfred finds a sweet spot on his neck and begins sucking it to form a hickey.***_

_**America: *Slips hand under England's vest and slips it off before working on the dress shirt.* Why do you have so many layers of clothes?**_

_**England: I-It was cold!**_

_**America:…I'll warm you up.**_

_**(I hope you guys don't mind that I'm going to do my first attempt at full-out sex on my truth or dare o.o here goes nothing. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BADLY WRITTEN SEXY TIMES, SKIP AHEAD!)**_

_***England moans loudly as American gets the dress shirt open and starts immediately on the previously marked flesh. ***_

_**America: Does it feel good?**_

_**England: *Nods breathlessly and hastily gets rid of the rest of his dress shirt so that he can work on the button of America's jeans.***_

_**America: Somebody's eager today~. *Pushes England back down and kisses him as he slides his skin-tight jeans down to his ankles, revealing the British flag boxers.* Oh~ Look how eager we are~.**_

_**England: S-Shutup, you git! *Eyes widen in shock as America abruptly slides his hand into the flap of England's boxers and grabs the hardening length there.* O-oooh god, A-Alfred!**_

_**America: *Kisses England gently before letting go of his vitals and pulling the boxers down.***_

_**England: N-No fair, t-take your pants off, bastard!**_

_**America: As you command, love. *America says this in a terrible mock of the British accent and stands so he can get his baggy jeans off to reveal his regular plaid boxers.***_

_**England: What? No Captain Commando today?**_

_**America: *Winks* Sorry, I know you love it when I go commando~.**_

_**England: G-Git!**_

_**America: Did you bring any lube?**_

_**England: Why the bloody hell do you think I carry that shit around?**_

_**America: *Shrugs and prods Arthur's lips with his finger* Suck.**_

_**England: *Blushes and squeezes his eyes shut as he allows the American's fingers to intrude into his wet cavern.***_

_**America: *Groans softly as Arthur's tongue swirls around his digits, effectively lathering them with saliva.* T-That's enough, I think.**_

_**England: *England releases them with a wet pop and nervously allows America to spread his legs.***_

_**America: Don't worry, I'll be gentle. *Kisses Arthur's forehead, and pushes the first finger in.***_

_***Arthur squirms at the uncomfortable feelings but allows Alfred to move it around inside him.***_

_**America: Are you ready for the second?**_

_***England nods silently and squeaks when America pushes in the second one.***_

_**England: C-Cut your bloody nails! Fuck! **_

_***England whimpers as America smiles apologetically and starts stretching the Brit as gently as possible. Without consent, America moves the third in beside the others and apologizes hastily when tears began streaming down Arthur's face. He searched for the one spot that would make Arthur cry out in pleasure and almost gave up when-* **_

_**England: AH! *England arches and blushes terribly as America smirked and pressed his finger against that spot again.***_

_**America: I think you're ready.**_

_***England whines when America pulls his fingers out, leaving an empty feelings behind but shuts up immediately when America removes his last bit of clothing.***_

_**England: B-Bloody hell you're excited…**_

_**America: Sorry, your face is really arousing. *Grins sheepishly***_

_**England: J-Just move!**_

_***America nods and quickly thrusts in to get rid of all the pain at once***_

_**England: FUCK! *England covered his mouth as tears streamed down and soaked in the blankets beneath him.**_

_**America: I'm sorry, I guess it's been a while. *Alfred kisses Arthur's nose gently and waits while he adjusts to the size. **_

_**1 minute later…**_

_**England: O-Okay, move.**_

_**America: Are you sure?**_

_**England: *nods***_

_***America hesitates for one more moment before pulling out slowly and thrusted back in. The first few thrusts were slow and uncomfortable as America tried to remember where that spot was….A few moments later and Arthur gasped moaned so loudly that they could probably be heard without the camera. After his own moan, Alfred started a faster pace, never missing that spot that drove the Brit crazy.***_

_**England: D-Don't stop! **_

_**America: Wasn't planning on it, ngh….**_

_***They kept a steadily increasing pace that drove both of them nuts with pleasure and need***_

_**America: Y-You feel so good, Artie.**_

_**England: A-Alfred I-I'm g-gonna-**_

_***He never finished his sentence as he came onto his and America's stomach with a loud cry. Alfred grunted and with a couple more thrusts, climaxed as well….In the aftermath, they just laid in silence. Listening to each other's labored breathing. Finally, America pulled out and kissed England softly.***_

_**America: That was really awesome, Artie~.**_

_**England: S-Shutup and clean me up, idiot.**_

_**America: Okay~. :D**_

_**(SEX SCENE END! I hope that was okay )**_

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE AT THE TV-  
>….<strong>

***Everybody died from blood loss***

…**.*Except for Kei who was helping Spain get Romano into a maid outfit for the next dare.***

Kei-chan: FINALLY! *Smirks as Spain hold a struggling Romano in his arms*

Romano: I DON'T WANNA, DAMNIT!

Spain: But Lovi, it's not like we haven't done this before~. Just listen to everything I say and the dare will be over before you know it~.

Romano: *Growls at Spain and kicks him in the shin* You better not whore me out!

Spain: I would never, Lovi! D:

Romano:…whatever.

Spain: Ah~ Okay, first thing is….kiss me on the cheek.

*Romano blushed but leaned up and pecked Antonio's cheek.*

Spain: Second thing! Hmmmmm, kiss my nose!

*…He grumbles but does as he is told.*

Spain: Third thing…kiss….the corner of my mouth!

*Romano carries out his order dutifully.*

Spain: Hmmm…oooone more….Besame~!

Romano: But I did a million times!

Spain: Ah ah ah~ No whining, lovi. And I want it right here. *Antonio winks while pointing to his lips*

Romano:…*Pouts before leaning up and kissing the Spaniard softly.*

*Spain smiles into the kiss and kisses back just as sweetly before pulling away*

Spain: You're servitude is over~.

Romano: Thank GOD! I'm going to go change! *Stomps off*

Kei-chan: Well he sure is grumpy.

Spain: But so cuuuute~ Ah, I love him~.

Kei-chan: *Coughs and tries to hide fact that Spamano is her secret OTP* Whatever have fun with that.

Spain: Okay…..where is Ramen-chan, SaixPuppy777, and Hungary?

Kei-chan: Still dead.

*Camera rolls over to a pile of fangirls in front of the TV with blood gushing out of their noses.*

_**END OF CHAPTER 14! Oh my god, I'm so sorry this took so long. I have no idea whats wrong with me x.x Feel free to kill me with your reviews!**_


End file.
